Kaitou Kid's Apprentice
by KaitoPhantom1412
Summary: Kaitou Kid gets an annoying apprentice...he's not really even his apprentice...that boy just follows him around! Why can't he leave him alone? Super Kawaii OC appearance! Please R&R! Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! (They belong to Gosho Aoyama)_

**Prologue**

KID looked at the small boy standing in front of him. He had silky blonde hair and wide blue eyes that sparkled with anticipation. He looked like he was about 12, though he was rather lanky. KID sighed. The boy had somehow seen through his disguise. Yet…he wasn't telling anyone. The boy almost reminded him of Tantei-kun but there was something different.

Just as KID was bracing himself for the boy to reveal him to the police, the boy said something unexpected. He was quiet, so quiet that KID almost didn't hear what the boy had said.

"Kaitou KID, let me become your apprentice!"

KID almost lost his poker face in shock but somehow managed to keep it. This boy was unbelievable! Yet…KID looked the boy over, as if he was appraising some sort of treasure. The boy was a little small for a 12 year old but was skinny and had long fingers. _"Long fingers are good" _KID thought to himself as he continued. The boy's eyes seemed to show all his emotions like an open book. _"Bad poker face, though"_ KID came to his decision.

"Sorry but I'm not taking any apprentices" he said nonchalantly. The boy's eyes showed his crushed dream, making KID almost feel bad…almost. He couldn't let a kid get involved with something this dangerous, especially a kid who couldn't carry his own weight.

"Please let me prove myself!" The boy piped up. "Meet me at the park tomorrow after school!"

Before KID could object, the boy ran off and blended into the crowd. KID sighed as he looked at his watch. It was almost showtime. He headed off in the direction of the museum's exhibit and forgot about the boy.

**_This is my first fanfic...EVER! Please R&R! I could really use the feedback! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

**Chapter 1**

Kaito Kuroba laughed silently as he looked at the news article on his phone. The article was about Kaitou KID's success on his latest heist. Kaito couldn't help but be proud at his latest achievement. He was so busy being proud of himself that he didn't notice the shadow looming over his shoulder until he felt the sharp pain on his head.

"Ouch! Ahoko! What the hell was that for!?" He said as he looked up at his childhood friend, Aoko Nakamori.

"My hand slipped, Bakaito! And why are you always so happy whenever you see news about that stupid thief! He's pathetic and a jerk! He doesn't care that my dad always comes home exhausted after his heists. Dad's so tired that all he does is sleep, eat, and then go back to work!" Aoko paused to compose herself. "And here you are, practically fangirling over that lowlife thief!"

"_Well sorry I'm a lowlife thief.."_ Kaito thought as he broke out into a huge grin. "Maybe if your dad was more competent than he would have caught Kaitou KID by now!" He stuck out his tongue for emphasis.

Aoko was about to grab her trusty mop when the teacher interrupted. "Everyone please take your seats. We have a new transfer student joining us today." The class went silent as they saw the classroom door slide open.

"No way!" Kaito couldn't help but exclaim as the very same boy who had been at his last heist walked into the classroom.

The boy looked very nervous as he looked at his classmates' amazed faces. "Hello. M-my n-name is Haru Akimoto. It's ve-very n-nice to m-meet you." He wrote his name on the board behind him…or tried to. The boy was so small that he couldn't quite reach the middle of the board. Everyone laughed silently, except for a very shocked Kaito.

Haru turned back around to reveal a very childlike smile. Everyone, including the teacher, was overcome with the boy's cuteness. The teacher shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Ok, Haru. Please take the empty seat in front of Aoko."

Haru nodded and looked around, trying to figure out where exactly that was. The teacher eventually pointed to the seat and Haru walked over and sat down. The rest of the class period went on without incident…which was surprising.

The teacher noticed that Kaito hadn't pulled any pranks all class period. She didn't know that this was because Kaito was too busy watching Haru, who was seated diagonally in front of him.

Lunch break finally came and everyone immediately swarmed around Haru, who was looking very uncomfortable. Everyone was bombarding him with all sorts of questions, not allowing the poor boy a chance to answer any of them. Kaito, feeling bad for the poor kid, stood up and pushed his way into the crowd.

"Eeeeeek!" One of the girls shrieked (closely followed by more shrieking from the others) as all of their skirts were flipped.

"So everyone seems to prefer pink today" a voice next to Haru said. Haru looked to see that the owner of the confident voice was a boy with messy dark brown hair and indigo eyes. The boy wore a grin as he dodged a mop that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"B-Bakaito!" The wielder of the mop yelled as she kept swinging it towards the boy's head. "You'll pay for that!"

"Ahoko! You almost hit the new guy!" He said effortlessly as he continued dodging. Haru looked around to ask someone if this was normal but everyone was absorbed with watching the two teens fight.

The boy somehow made his way to Haru again and produced a hand of cards. "Pick one," he said cheerfully. As soon as Haru picked one randomly, the boy disappeared right in front of him in a cloud of smoke. Haru blinked before looking around. The class was laughing as the girl looked around too.

The boy suddenly stepped from behind the girl with a mop holding a blue rose. The girl blinked a couple of times before accepting the rose with a stubborn look on her face.

"I'll let you off this time but don't do it again…Bakaito." She stuck her tongue out at the boy. The boy ignored this and walked back to Haru, holding a card in his left hand. Haru looked to his own hand to see that the card that he had been holding previously had been replaced with a plain white handkerchief.

"My name is Kaito Kuroba. And that girl that was so rudely trying to hit me with a mop is Aoko Nakamori." Kaito gestured to Aoko, who apparently hadn't heard what Kaito said about her.

"My name is Haru…but you know that, huh?" Haru said sheepishly as he handed the handkerchief back to Kaito, who grabbed it to reveal a dove that had not been there before.

Haru's eyes widened at the dove that had appeared on his hand before flying out the window. Kaito couldn't help but laugh at the boy's face. It was such a simple trick yet it never failed to amaze his audience. However, Kaito's self-admiration quickly turned to panic at the boy's next words.

"Wow! You're just like Kaitou KID!" Haru smiled brightly at him. Kaito laughed to keep his poker face.

"No way! Kaitou KID is way better than I am!" Kaito decided to quickly change the subject before this kid could respond. "So how old are you, anyway?"

Haru seemed to be a little thrown off by the sudden change in subject but answered anyway. "I'm 17. Can't you tell?" Haru pouted a little, making him seem even more like a kid.

"_When you do things like that, it's no wonder people think you're just a kid!"_ Kaito thought as he smiled.

"Sorry! It's just that you're so small for your age that it was kinda hard to tell!"

Haru brightened up. "It's ok!" His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he continued. "Anyway, can you teach me some magic tricks?"

Kaito was surprised at Haru's sudden question but decided to go ahead and teach him a few things. By the end of lunch, Haru had mastered a few simple card tricks. Kaito was actually impressed at how quickly he had learned them.

_Maybe…_

Kaito shook his head as class started again. There was no way he was going to let Haru be his apprentice!

**_Like I said before, please R&R! *Looks at you with chibi blue puppy dog eyes* I promise to make this story super interesting if you review! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito (Though I really wish I did) They belong to Gosho Aoyama!_

**Chapter 2**

Kaito went straight home after school. Why should he get that kid's hopes up by showing up? Kaito exhaled as he practically fell onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before getting back up.

"_Damn!"_ Kaito thought as he started gathering some stuff. _"I don't know why but that kid makes me feel guilty just for not showing up!"_

Kaito left his house through the back so as not to be seen by Aoko, who lived right next door. Kaito hurried to the park only to find Haru waiting anxiously by a tree. The boy was looking intently at everyone who walked by.

Kaito smiled inwardly at the sight. The kid looked so out of place in his high school uniform. It was almost hilarious!

"_Fine! If he wants to be my apprentice so bad, than I'll just have to test him first!"_ Kaito felt less guilty at the thought. Even though the kid would probably fail, at least he was given a chance. Kaito knew he wouldn't feel bad as long as the boy had a chance to prove himself. If the kid failed, it wasn't his fault!

"_Alright! Let the tests begin!"_ Kaito thought enthusiastically as he started off towards a grassy area a little bit away from the chibi teen.

Haru headed off to the park the second school ended. He couldn't keep his excitement inside as he ran towards his destination. He wanted to show Kaitou KID the great tricks that Kaito had taught him earlier! _"I hope he'll be impressed!"_

When Haru got to the park, he found a big tree and decided that it was as good a place as any to wait. It was the middle of the day and there were people everywhere. People walking, playing, jogging! Haru knew that one of them had to be KID! He wouldn't just show up undisguised in the middle of a crowded park, right?

Haru started observing everyone who passed him closely. After about half an hour, Haru sighed. Maybe the phantom thief was too busy to come.

Haru was about head back when he saw a group of kids sitting on the grass a little bit away. Haru was so focused on the people near him that he didn't pay any attention to the people who were farther away!

Haru headed towards the group of kids and saw that they seemed to be watching a play or something. As he got closer, he saw a table with a white tablecloth and a bunch of stuff on it. But what really caught Haru's attention was the person doing the show.

Kaito Kuroba smiled as he looked into a black top hat.

"Nothing here! What do you think?" He handed the hat to a little boy with glasses who was sitting in the front. The boy, who had looked bored before, was surprised as he took the hat from Kaito. The boy felt inside the hat, turned it upside down, right side up, sideways. He found nothing. Kaito took the hat back and waved his hand over it.

"1…2…3!" He said dramatically…except nothing happened. Kaito laugh nervously. "That's weird. I thought for sure that rabbit was supposed to appear! Oh well." Kaito resigned as he put the hat on his head.

Haru's eyes widened as the hat started to move. Kaito took the hat off to reveal a white rabbit on top of his head.

"You're late, you know!" Kaito said with an annoyed look on his face as the kids all laughed, Haru included. The rest of the show went pretty much the same way.

At the end of the show, all the kids left…except for the boy with the glasses and Haru. Something was weird about the glasses kid but Haru decided to ignore him.

"That was great, Kaito!" Haru said as Kaito started packing up. Kaito smiled back before noticing the glasses kid in front of him.

"So what do you think, kid? Was the show fun?" The kid looked kinda familiar but Haru couldn't figure out where he had seen the boy before.

The boy nodded. "Yep! It was amazing, mister! It was just like…Kaitou KID." The boy's voice seemed to drop a couple of octaves, making it lose it's childlike quality.

Haru suddenly realized where he had seen the boy before. "Are you Conan Edogawa, the KID Killer?" The boy looked surprised as he noticed Haru for the first time.

"Yep! What's your name?" His voice was childlike again.

"My name's Haru!" Haru said. He looked so happy that Kaito almost laughed.

"_So far, so good…"_ Kaito thought as his plan unfolded before him.

"You must be really smart if you're already in high school!" Conan said. Kaito had to fight to keep his poker face intact as Haru deflated.

"Of course I'm in high school! I'm 17!" Kaito would have given anything to have a camera at the moment. Conan looked so shocked that Kaito couldn't help but burst up laughing.

"Weren't expecting that, were you Tantei-kun?" He managed out between fits of laughter.

Conan smiled cheerfully at Kaito. Kaito could see that his plan was working out better than he thought. Now to see if Haru would catch on.

"Tantei-kun?" Haru said quietly to himself. "Isn't that what KID calls this kid?" Realization dawned on Haru and Kaito smiled to himself.

"_I guess he passed the first test"_ he thought as Conan looked up at Haru. Apparently, he had also heard what the teen had said.

"So KID, why give yourself away for this boy?" The question was innocent enough but Kaito knew that nothing was ever what it seemed when it came to Tantei-kun.

"A good magician never reveals their tricks ahead of time, Tantei-kun." Conan was about to say something when a teenage girl walked up to them.

"Hey Aoko!" Haru said. The girl looked confused. Kaito knocked Haru on the head.

"That's not Aoko! That's Ran Mouri, Conan's…" He paused, trying to find the right word. Then he smiled mischievously. "Babysitter! That's the word! She's Conan's babysitter!"

Conan looked extremely irritated by the word but greeted Ran with a smile anyway. "Ran-neechan!"

Kaito could see that Haru had to stop himself from hugging the little boy for looking so adorable!

Ran grabbed Conan's hand and started dragging him along. "Come on, Conan! Dad's gonna get mad if we don't hurry back home!" She smiled.

Conan looked back with a look that said that Kaito was gonna pay for that later. Kaito just smiled and waved.

After they were gone, Kaito turned to Haru, looking very serious. "Follow me" he said before walking away briskly. He could hear Haru following behind him like a dog. Kaito sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

**_Please R&R! Thanks so much for reading! It makes me so happy that people are actually reading that! (Take that evil twin!)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Kaito: Why do I have to get an apprentice!? Isn't there something else you can write a fanfic about? I'm sure Tantei-kun would love to have another fanfic!_

_Me: I guess but…I'm fulfilling my dreams so that comes first!_

_Kaito: What!? My personal life is way more important than your dreams!_

_Me: Don't make me write you in an ocean with all the cute fishies!_

_Kaito:…_

_Haru: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito or any of the characters inside this story!_

_Kaito: Aren't you an original character? You do know what that means, right?_

_Haru:…that I'm special and unique?_

_Me: It means I own you._

_Haru: W-what!?_

**Chapter 3**

As Conan left with Ran, he kept looking back at the two teens. Something was bothering him. It wasn't just that Conan couldn't figure out what KID was planning (though that definitely bothered the shrunken detective too). It had something to do with that boy named Haru. Conan could swear that he had seen that boy before.

"_Damn it!"_ Conan thought as he was pulled by Ran to the Detective Agency. _"I can't remember where I've seen him before!"_

_(Back to Kaito and Haru)  
><em>

They walked down the street in silence. He could tell that Haru was getting impatient. He sighed again before they reached his house. _"Aoko should still be at the school since I left her to clean the classroom alone"_ Kaito thought. He let Haru inside and into his room. Once inside, Kaito broke the awkward silence.

"So why do you want to become my apprentice?" Kaito knew that the question was straight forward but he had to know what the kid's reason's were for wanting to put himself in danger.

Haru looked uncomfortable as he thought about his answer. After what seemed like an eternity, he started.

"When I was 8, my family died in a bombing. It was my birthday and my parents sent me to my friend's house to play while they went to set up my party." Haru paused to take a breath. "After that, I became really depressed and antisocial. I disconnected myself from the world and went on with life not caring about anything."

This time it was Kaito who looked surprised. He couldn't imagine Haru looking depressed and disconnected. He shook his head clear of the thought and gestured for Haru to continue.

"When I was in middle school, I was walking home from school when a guy pulled me into a dark alley. He had a knife and I just stared at him. He told me to give him everything I had, but I just looked at him. Even when he threatened me with the knife, I didn't respond. I honestly didn't care if I died, got hurt, or lived. It just didn't matter to me. Right before the man could stab me with the knife, a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit the man in the head. He was knocked out of course but I just stared. The person who had kicked the ball was also a middle-schooler. He was grinning confidently at me. I started to walk away without saying thank you. But the boy got mad and followed me. I turned around to tell him to leave me alone but he punched me."

Haru winced as if he relived the memory.

"He asked me why I was acting like I didn't care about my life. When I told him that it was because I really didn't care and had nothing to live for, he slapped me. He told me to find something to live for and that my family would be sad if I continued on like that. Those words hurt more than the punch and the slap combined. I don't know if he knew about my family or not but I realized that he was right. I decided to take his advice and find something to live for. I became more friendly and happy all the time. When I went to America to study, I was often teased because of how I looked. But I still tried my best to always smile." Haru paused.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

Haru smiled at Kaito sheepishly. "I don't remember that boy's name, only that he was some sort of detective. Anyway, you remind me of him. That boy saved my life and gave me the motivation to keep going. The way that you act, even the way that you look, reminds me of him! In a way, I want to prove to him that I'm actually living!" Haru looked at Kaito with his big blue eyes, making him look extremely adorable.

Kaito sighed loudly but couldn't help but be touched by the kid's reasons. _"So I remind him of someone who saved his life."_

"Alright then, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a series of tests that may even train you if you succeed." Haru looked so happy and nervous at the same time. Apparently, the boy did not like tests. Kaito kept going. "If you pass them all, I'll let you be my apprentice. If not, then I won't. It's that simple."

Haru nodded enthusiastically.

"Whether you fail or pass, there are some rules that you must follow no matter what." Kaito was surprised as Haru took a notebook and a pen from his schoolbag. _"This kid is seriously going to take notes!?"_

Kaito kept his poker face as he started listing the rules. "Rule one, never tell anyone about my secret identity. I only revealed it to you because that was your first test. But you must never EVER even let it slip, especially around Aoko. I do not want death by mop." Kaito added that last part as a joke but Haru took it seriously and wrote it down in his notebook.

"Rule two, you must do whatever I say, no questions asked. It could be a matter of life, death, and jail." Kaito paused to let Haru write the rule down.

"Rule three, never reveal the secret of my tricks to anyone! Whether I'm Kaito Kuroba or Kaitou KID, it ruins the fun if you spoil it!" Kaito grinned and winked. "That's all for now but there might be more as we go along."

Haru put the notebook down as Kaito looked at the clock. It was getting late and Aoko would be home by now. Kaito turned back to Haru, who was trying hard to keep his excitement inside.

"So do you want to join us for dinner?" Kaito asked the kid.

Haru looked confused at the question. "Us?"

Kaito just said, "follow me!" He led the way out of his house and to the house right next door.

**_Thanks for reading everyone! And I actually got a review for each chapter so far! I literally cried tears of joy when I saw them! Keep the reviews coming please!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Kaito: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_Me: Thanks Kaito! So Haru, how do you like being in a fanfic?_

_Haru: I-it's great! Apparently, I wouldn't even exist without this fanfic!_

_Me: So my lovely readers, please review if you like this story! If you don't, I'll have to stop writing it due to low self-esteem and poor Haru here would cease to exist!_

_Haru: But I don't want to die! *blue chibi eyes fill with tears*_

_Kaito:…you made him cry, KaitoPhantom1412…_

_Me: Not on purpose! (Ok, kinda on purpose but he's just so cute!)_

**Chapter 4**

Haru followed Kaito to the house right next door. He stopped at the front door, expecting Kaito to do the same. Kaito, however, just opened the front door and walked right in.

"_Isn't this considered breaking and entering?"_ Haru thought as he hesitantly followed Kaito into the house. They continued on to the kitchen, which was filled with the smell of cooking.

Haru was surprised to see Aoko in front of the stove. _"Wait, is that really Aoko? What if I'm wrong again!?"_ Haru remembered what happened not too long ago at the park. He decided to play it safe by not saying anything.

The girl was busy cooking and hadn't noticed the two teen boys in the doorway. Haru looked at Kaito, unsure of what to do. He was met by a grin and a wink.

"Hey Ahoko! What's for dinner?" The girl, who really was Aoko, turned around with a wooden spoon in one hand. She was smiling sweetly…a little too sweetly. Haru felt a shudder go down his back.

"I'm making your favorite! Wanna taste?" With that, Kaito walked over confidently, only to jump back in disgust when he saw what it was.

"What the hell, Ahoko! What's up with cooking one of those scaly demons when you know that I'm gonna come over for dinner!"

Aoko laughed as Kaito quickly exited the room, passing by Haru as he left. "Rule four," the thief murmured so only Haru could hear. "Never have a fish around me!"

Haru blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Aoko, who had returned to her cooking. Haru stood there unsure of what to do next when Kaito yelled from the other room.

"Haru's joining us for dinner!"

Aoko turned back around and noticed Haru for the first time since he got here. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, she yelled back.

"Bakaito! You should've told me earlier!" She looked at a very nervous Haru. Her voice softened as she spoke. "It really is no problem though! Dinner will be ready soon so if you want to wait in the living room, I'll let you know when it's done!" Aoko smiled before turning back to the food.

Haru nodded before heading to the living room.

Kaito was irritated. Why did it have to be fish! He felt like his eyes had to be exorcized for looking at one of those scaly demons!

Haru entered the living room quietly. The silence was deafening. After what seemed like forever, Kaito couldn't take it anymore. Right as he was about to break the silence, Aoko came into the room.

"Dinner is almost done. Kaito, could you set the table?" Kaito got up and was surprised when Haru did the same.

"I'll help!" The small teen piped and followed Kaito into the kitchen. Kaito got 4 plates out of the cupboard and handed them to Haru.

"Place one at each of the chairs at the table, ok?" He knew that he was treating Haru like a kid but he couldn't help it! The boy just looked and acted so young!

Haru nodded enthusiastically before heading off. As he got out some cups and silverware, Kaito wondered if it was really a good idea to let Haru handle the plates. He shook his head and got back on task. He turned around just in time to see Haru trip on one of the chair legs and crash to the ground. Kaito winced at the sound of shattering glass.

Aoko turned around at the sound. Kaito could tell that she was mad. Before Aoko could start yelling, he hurried to Haru, who was stunned by what just happened. "Haru, are you ok? Guess I should've took care of the plates, huh?"

"Bakaito! Why are you making the guest help, anyway!?" Aoko scolded as she started sweeping up the glass fragments.

"_Aren't I a guest too?"_ Kaito thought with an annoyed look and went to get a replacement plate.

Once everything was set, everyone sat down. Kaito noticed Haru looking at the empty seat across from him and smiled.

Before he could say anything, the front door opened and closed. A few seconds later, Inspector Nakamori walked in and sat down at the table.

Haru looked from Kaito to the inspector in disbelief. Kaito sighed inwardly. Now was not the best time for an explanation.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Aoko chimed in as she brought the food to the table and sat down next to her father.

If Haru was speechless before, than he was probably shocked into an eternal vow of silence by now.

_**Me: Ok everyone! I'm going to end this chapter here! Sorry for writing so much lately! I honestly wasn't sure how far I would get with this fan fiction! Thank you all so much for reading! Please review! Also, I'm planning to do a chapter of Kaito messing with Haru (since he's just so gullible and will believe just about anything!) I'm not sure how I'm going to mess with him though so if anyone has any ideas about how I can mess with him (or any of the characters), please put them in your reviews!**_

_**Haru: I am not gullible! *pouts***_

_**Kaito: *gets mischievous gleam in his eye* Hey Haru?**_

_**Haru: Yes?**_

_**Kaito: I'm thinking of stealing a valuable gem from the circus for my next heist. Could you disguise yourself as a lion tamer to scout it out for me?**_

_**Haru: But what if the lion eats me!**_

_**Kaito: Don't worry! Just practice teaching a cat to jump through a hoop and you'll be good! They're both felines so if you do that, you'll be like a pro!**_

_**Haru:…wait here! *runs off***_

_**Me: Where's Haru going?**_

_**Kaito: The pet store to get a cat *snickers***_

_**Me: I would feel bad for him except he walked right into it…**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Guess what, Haru!_

_Haru: What? *looks at me with curious kawaii chibi eyes*_

_Me: You get to live! (This may or may not have to do with someone ordering me to keep him alive)_

_Haru: Yay!_

_Kaito: So how did the cat training go?_

_Haru: It was hard! I got scratched a lot! But I actually did it!_

_Kaito: Wait…what!?_

_*Haru runs off*_

_Me: Oh, I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito! I only own Haru (lucky me!)_

**Chapter 5**

Inspector Nakamori looked at the small blonde boy who was sitting across from him. He looked at Aoko, who was seated right next to him.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"He's our new classmate, Haru Akimoto. Kaito invited him over."

Kaito had already started eating his food (which was completely fish-free). He looked up to come face-to-face with Nakamori. They stared at each other for a moment before Nakamori spoke.

"Don't invite random people to someone else's house." That was all the inspector said before digging into his own food.

"_Guess he really is exhausted"_ Kaito thought. The inspector usually had more to say after work.

Everyone was silent as they ate the meal in front of them. Finally, Aoko couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Haru?" The kid-like teenager looked up with questioning eyes. Aoko almost forgot what she was going to say due to Haru's overwhelming cuteness! "How did you like school?"

Haru's face brightened, lighting up the whole room. "It was really fun! I didn't have a lot of friends when I was younger so I was really happy when I made one!" He side-glanced at a grinning Kaito.

Aoko noticed Haru looking at Kaito. "You mean Kaito? You might want to choose someone else to hang around. His stupidity might rub off on you!"

Kaito suddenly stood up and leaned over the table. "What is that supposed to mean, Ahoko!? You know that I always get good grades in class!"

Aoko mimicked Kaito leaning over the table. They were in each other's faces. "Bakaito! Anyone who cheers for KID has got to be an idiot! That thief is just another pathetic criminal! He's full of himself if he thinks that he can get away forever! Just watch! My dad is going to catch Kaitou KID!"

Haru decided that it was a good time to chime in his opinion. "I actually kinda like KID."

Aoko and Kaito both turned to Haru, shocked. Even though he knew that Haru was a fan of KID, he didn't expect him to actually admit it in front of Aoko! _"This kid has guts!"_ he thought.

Aoko ran around the table and put her hands on Haru's shoulders. "Don't be fooled, Haru! He's a despicable criminal!"

Haru laughed sheepishly in response. Nakamori stood up and left the room. Kaito could see that the poor man was exhausted from another long day at work. He also could tell that Aoko was worried for her father. Kaito smiled inwardly. _"I guess a small break won't hurt…besides, I have my own problems to deal with."_ He looked at his problem practically being shaken to death by Aoko.

Aoko finally turned to Kaito. "KID supporters get to do dishes." Then she walked out of the room before Kaito could object.

Kaito sighed as he gathered all of the dishes and took them to the sink. Haru tried to help but Kaito stopped him. Haru sat sullenly at the table and waited.

After Kaito finished, they both left the house together. Haru looked about ready to explode with questions.

"I know you probably have about a million questions but they'll have to wait for now. Today has been a long day, for both of us."

Haru looked disappointed but nodded anyway. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He smiled brightly before running off.

Kaito watched the boy leave before heading to his own house. He wondered if he was really doing the right thing getting such an innocent person into something that could be very dangerous.

_**Me: So over 250 people have read my story! Hopefully, they'll keep reading and reviewing! Sorry this chapter wasn't as eventful as the others! But I promise that the next chapter will be tons of fun! If you want something to happen in later chapters (no matter what it is), please put your ideas in your reviews!**_

_***Haru comes back with a tabby cat and a hoop***_

_**Kaito: So you finally came back! What's with the cat and hoop?**_

_**Haru: Don't you remember? You told me to practice with a cat!**_

_**Kaito: Well actually…**_

_***I hold up my hand to stop Kaito in midsentence***_

_**Me: I want to see this.**_

_***Haru puts the cat down and holds the hoop waist-high***_

_**Haru: Go!**_

_***Cat stares at him***_

_***Haru looks back at the cat with his big cute chibi eyes***_

_***Cat jumps through the hoop***_

_**Kaito: He actually did it!**_

_**Me:…I think Haru just unlocked his hidden kawaii powers…**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Hello my adoring fans!_

_Kaito: I'm pretty sure they're here for me…_

_Me: *ignoring Kaito* So…I finally found out how scary plot bunnies really are! Because of them, I am literally running on 6 hours of sleep and coffee for the past 2 days!  
><em>

_Haru: W-what are p-plot bunnies!?_

_Kaito: *Covering Haru's ears with his hands and glaring daggers at me* Do you WANT to give him nightmares!?_

_Me:…No, not really…_

_*Kaito takes his hands off of Haru's ears*_

_Conan: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito…Do you have a nickname?_

_Me: Not really but I'm sure I can think of one eventually._

_Kaito: Tantei-kun!? When did you get here!?_

_Conan: I've been here this whole time!_

_Haru: Really!? Where were you hiding!?_

_Conan: I was the cat…_

_*Haru's eyes get really wide*_

_Me: *whispering to Kaito* He's more gullible than I thought…_

_Kaito: And you want him to be my apprentice?…I question your sanity…_

**Chapter 6**

The day started just like any other day…well kinda. The media was in an uproar with news about KID's canceled heist. It was on the front paper of every newspaper Kaito saw! He sighed. He knew that it would make the news but he never figured how far the media would go!

"Hey!" Kaito turned around to find himself face-to-face with a very angry chibi teen. "Why'd you cancel your heist!?"

"Haru, calm down before someone hears you!" He looked around the classroom and was relieved that nobody seemed to be listening to them.

Haru took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

Kaito went on. "What's wrong with taking a little break? You should be glad. Now I'll be able to start training you!" Kaito made sure not to mention that he was also giving the inspector a little vacation. _"Not that it'd do much good against me."_

Haru immediately brightened at the news that his training would begin! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed as a very happy Aoko walked up to them.

"Why is Haru thanking you?" she asked Kaito. Haru was panicking but Kaito remained calm.

"Isn't it obvious? He just became the vice-president of the Kaitou KID fan club that I'm starting" Kaito said nonchalantly.

Haru expected Aoko to get mad and start chasing them with her mop. However, Aoko just smiled at Kaito.

"Really? Didn't you see the news? KID got scared of my dad and decided to run away! I told you he was just another pathetic criminal!"

If Kaito was annoyed by Aoko's comment, he didn't show it. He knew that she was in a good mood because her dad was finally getting a much needed break.

Suddenly, a beautiful girl that Haru hadn't noticed before appeared from behind Aoko.

"Knowing that thief, he's probably planning something really big…right, Kaito?"

"Sure! I'm sure KID would come back with a trick that would blow even Aoko's mind!"

The girl looked at Haru and smiled sweetly. "I don't think we had a chance to officially meet. My name's Akako Koizumi." She held out her hand, expecting Haru to kiss it.

Haru just stared at it confused. What was he supposed to do!? Akako laughed at the boy's expression. She was sure that she had him under her spell.

"Ohohohohoh! Come on, don't be shy! I know that I'm stunning but I'm just a normal person! Why don't you join me for lunch so that we can get to know each other better!" She knew that the boy would say yes. After all, the only guy who could resist the witch's charm was Kaitou KID. However, what happened next was so unexpected that she almost died.

"No thanks! I'm gonna eat lunch with Kaito!" He smiled his sweetest smile at Akako, who just stood there dazed. She just got rejected! Had she lost her powers!? No, it wasn't that…but that boy wasn't Kaitou KID since Akako knew that KID was sitting in front of her, trying to keep his laughter inside. But if KID was right there, than why didn't her charm work on Haru!?

Akako turned around so quickly that her hair slapped the poor boy in the face. She didn't care. Akako stalked back to her desk and sulked for the rest of the morning. She didn't care about the usual crowd of guys that surrounded her. She was already pretty mad that her charms never worked on Kaitou KID (and thus, Kaito Kuroba) but to not have her spell work on a second guy was almost too much for Akako!

"_I will have you…both of you!"_ She thought as the teacher continued on with the lesson.

_**Me: Thanks again for reading! It makes me feel so special that people are actually reading this! Exactly 325 readers so far! If you have any ideas at all (no matter what they are…be they something you want to see happen or a character that you want in the story) please tell me in the reviews! I'm almost out of ideas! Also, Happy 13th Birthday, KAM000! Consider this chapter your birthday present from me to you!  
><strong>_

_**Akako: I demand an explanation! I thought my charms were supposed to work on all the guys except KID!**_

_**Me: Normally that would be true but Haru is special. You see…his kawaii powers cancel out your red magic.**_

_**Akako: There's no such thing as kawaii powers! I refuse to accept this!**_

_**Kaito: That's what I used to think but now I'm not so sure…**_

_***Haru walks in and everyone looks at him***_

_**Haru: *uncomfortably* H-hey guys! W-what's going on?**_

_**Akako:…Ok…I guess there's a possibility…**_

_**Me: I told you!**_

_**Haru: Huh? A possibility for what!? I-is there something on my f-face!?**_

_***Haru starts rubbing his face…adorably, of course***_

_**Kaito: *claps his hand on Haru's shoulder* You have so much to learn.**_

_**Me: And guess who's job it is to teach him! *I laugh evilly as Kaito glares at me***_


	8. Chapter 7

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Wow! I can't believe that over 350 people have read my fanfic!_

_Kaito: So what's up with Haru's stutter?_

_Me: I don't really know! Maybe he has a speech impediment?_

_Kaito: Aren't you his creator? Why would you make him stutter for no reason?_

_Me: Well there is a reason but I think it would be super cute to hear Haru explain it himself._

_Haru: *surprised and nervous* W-well, whenever I g-get really n-nervous or uncomfortable…I j-just start st-stuttering. *He smiles nervously at everyone*_

_*Everyone stares at him*_

_Conan:…Even I thought that was really adorable…_

_Kaito: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or any of us…_

_Conan:…Except for Haru…that poor kid…_

_Me: Hey! Being owned my me isn't that bad, right Haru!?_

_Haru:…Y-yeah…_

_Me:…You hesitated…_

**Chapter 7**

At lunch time, Haru joined Kaito in the cafeteria. Aoko was eating lunch with a group of girls a few tables away.

Kaito noticed that Haru had brought his own bento and was kinda jealous when he saw the delicious lunch inside. It looked way better than the cafeteria food sitting in front of Kaito. Then he smiled to himself as he helped himself to one of Haru's onigiri rolls.

"Hey! G-give that back!" Haru looked flustered. Kaito laughed as he quickly scarfed down the roll.

"Sorry, I already ate it." He said cooly. Haru stared at him dazed.

"W-what did y-you do that for!?"

"Rule five, always keep your poker face." Haru looked confused as he turned his head slightly to the left, making him almost too adorable. Some girls passing by couldn't help but go "awww!" at the sight of the small teen's cuteness.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean just that. You're always wearing your emotions right on your face. It's easy to know what you're thinking. It's not necessarily a bad thing but it is something that you need to learn to conceal when needed. If you let others see your emotions, you'd be caught in a heartbeat! Nothing you do would be a surprise and the whole show could be ruined!" Haru was shocked. He hadn't noticed that he was doing that! He nodded to show that he understood.

Kaito continued. "After school, come to the park. We'll be training your poker face today."

Haru nodded before turning his attention back to his lunch. He was surprised to find that half of it was already missing!

Before he could react, Kaito stood up and started to leave the cafeteria.

After a moment, Haru stood up and yelled after Kaito. "C-come back here! G-give me back my l-lunch!"

"Can't!" Kaito waved his hand calmly as he continued walking without looking back. "I told you! I already ate it." He exited the cafeteria. Haru sat down and pouted as he ate the remainder of the lunch he had worked so hard to prepare that morning. Another group of girls went "awww!" at the adorable display of Haru pouting.

_**Me: So what did everyone think? If you liked it, please follow and review! Like I said before, I am taking requests so don't be afraid to ask for something if you want it!**_

_**Conan: So will I come back in another chapter or what?**_

_**Me: Of course! You're time will come!**_

_**Haru: Really!? I'm excited to get to see Conan again!**_

_**Kaito: Why are you so excited to see him again, Haru?**_

_**Haru: *smiles brightly* Because he makes me seem older! He's even more of a kid than I am!**_

_***Kaito starts laughing as Conan glares at him***_

_**Aoko: *whispers to me* That's not true, is it?**_

_**Me: Nope. The truth is that Conan makes Haru seem even younger…but I may have told Haru the opposite so that he wouldn't feel so bad about being treated like a kid…**_

_**Aoko: Don't you think that might be a little cruel?**_

_**Me: Your point being...?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Kaito: So I've been wondering…what gender are you?_

_Me: Well, I'm something called an internet schizo (I made up the word myself but it really is true!) I have many different personas on the internet. Some are guys, and some are girls…as KaitoPhantom1412, I have absolutely no idea what my gender is!_

_Conan: That doesn't even make sense!_

_Me: Was it supposed to? Anyway, if I really have to choose a gender…I'm a Hideyoshi!_

_Haru: W-what's a Hideyoshi?_

_Conan: *ignores Haru* Like from Baka and Test?_

_Me: Exactly like from Baka and Test! The public has officially recognized Hideyoshi as a separate gender!_

_Kaito: Seems legit to me._

_Haru: S-seriously, what's a Hideyoshi!?_

_Me: Kaito, weren't you supposed to teach Haru the facts of life!? You had one job, ONE JOB, and you blew it!_

_Kaito: I'm only supposed to teach him how to be a phantom thief! Since when did I have to teach him everything?_

_Haru: Y-you know I'm st-standing right here, right? *His chibi eyes fill with tears*_

_Me: Look who made him cry now! You're so heartless, Kaito!_

_Kaito: KaitoPhantom1412 does NOT own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito (Thank God!)_

**Chapter 8**

"This is the twenty-sixth time you failed, Haru!" Kaito said annoyed. The blonde teen was apparently incapable of producing a good poker face.

Haru looked so sad that Kaito's heart went out to the poor kid. "_There has to be another way!"_ He thought as he stared at Haru.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea. "Ok, so you seem to have no poker face whatsoever…but I think I thought of something that might just work instead!"

Haru brightened up immediately. He still had a chance!

A small voice interrupted the two teens.

"KID, what are you doing?" Conan asked.

Kaito smiled down at the small detective. "Perfect timing, Tantei-kun!"

Conan was confused. Perfect timing for what?

Kaito turned back to Haru. "Just be yourself…trust me!"

Haru nodded, ready to do anything to redeem himself.

"So Tantei-kun, where's your babysitter?" Kaito said teasingly. Conan looked annoyed.

"She's not my babysitter!"

"Then what is she?" Haru asked innocently, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Is she your older sister?"

Conan looked even more flustered but at the same time, he was blushing. Haru didn't understand why the little kid was blushing.

"Do you have a fever? You're all red! Kaito!" He suddenly turned towards the thief, who was observing the two silently. "C-call the hospital! Conan might d-die!" Then Haru's eyes got very wide. "W-what if he already infected m-me!? Kaito, am I g-gonna d-die!?" Haru's face showed that he was genuinely scared for his life as his chibi eyes flooded with tears! Yet…he looked so adorable!

Kaito couldn't help it! Haru truly believed that he had some sort of fatal illness! And Conan looked so flustered, confused, and amazed at the childlike teen's reactions. He couldn't figure out what he should do next!

"_I knew it! Haru's natural naive personality along with his cuteness is just as effective as a poker face, maybe even more so!"_ Kaito thought as he smiled to himself.

"Don't worry, Haru. Tantei-kun is perfectly healthy, as are you. Thanks for the help, Tantei-kun!" He winked at Conan before shooing him away.

"_What the hell just happened!?"_ Conan thought as he went off in search of the Detective Boys.

Kaito turned to Haru, who was unsure off what just happened himself.

"So it turns out that you don't need a poker face!"

Haru tilted his head questioningly to one side.

"You seem to have a natural ability to overwhelm others with your…" He paused to think of a good word. "Personality. Just be yourself and you'll be fine!"

Haru nodded as he wrote down his journal, rewriting rule five. "Be yourself"

_**Me: Ok, this isn't my best chapter and will probably be rewritten and edited over and over again…But it has a good message, don't you think?**_

_**Kaito: People didn't click this fanfic to learn valuable life lessons!**_

_**Haru: I th-thought it was alright…**_

_**Conan: Seriously, you're going to use Haru's kawaii powers for crime!?**_

_**Kaito: It's not really a crime if you return it!**_

_**Conan:…I'm pretty sure it is…**_

_**Haru: P-please don't fight!**_

_**Me: So I have a message from Ran for you, Conan!**_

_**Conan: What!?**_

_**Me: Yep! She said to make sure to brush your teeth before you go to sleep. Are you staying at Agasa's or something?**_

_***Conan blushes, embarrassed***_

_***Kaito laughs***_

_**Kaito: So Tantei-kun has to get reminded about that sort of thing!**_

_**Haru: *looking very serious* This is no laughing matter! I got a cavity once and it was horrible! I had to go to the dentist! It was scary! And the worst part was that they didn't give me a lollypop afterwards!**_

_***Haru pouts as he relives the horrible nightmare***_

_**Me: Why would a dentist give you a lollypop!?**_

_**Haru: Well, dentists are doctors too! It makes sense!**_

_**Kaito:…That makes no sense at all…**_

_**Me: I don't even know how to respond to this!**_

_**Aoko: Here Haru! *Gives Haru a lollypop***_

_***Haru's face looks like he just found out that he gets to go to Disney Land for the first time in his life***_

_**Me: *face palms* Why didn't I think of that!?**_

_**Haru: Please review! It makes me happy when you review!**_

_**Me: It's true! Haru reads your reviews with me and it's hilarious what his reactions are! If you want, you could probably write a message (or question) for Haru! He'll probably answer you back! I don't know about you but I would love to have a kawaii chibi teen answer my questions!**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Haru: No one asked me any questions! *Chibi eyes brimming with tears*_

_Me: It's only been a few hours since I posted the last chapter! Plus, it's super early in the morning! People are probably asleep!_

_Haru: *wipes his tears away* I g-guess you're right…_

_Me: The reminds me…no more sugar for you!_

_Haru: W-what!? But w-why!?_

_Me: Because you were up all night on a sugar rush! It was like the plot bunnies all over again! Right when they left me alone after 2 days, you had to wake me up to play twister!_

_Haru:…But I was bored! What was I supposed to do at 2 in the morning!?_

_*Haru looks at me innocently…darn those kawaii powers!*_

_Me: I don't know…maybe sleeping?_

_*Kaito walks into the room*_

_Kaito: Morning! How was your night?_

_*I glare at Kaito*_

_Me: *sarcastically* It was great! I got to stay up all night for the third night in a row, playing twister with a hyperactive chibi teen!_

_Haru: *smiling brightly* It was tons of fun!_

_Akako: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito…and soon Haru will belong to me! Ohohohohoh!_

_Haru: *Hides behind Kaito* That girl is kinda scaring me!_

_Kaito: You and me both…_

**Chapter 9**

Haru ran as fast as he could. He hated PE! Everyone else was always bigger, faster, and stronger than him! Everyone else had already finished their 10 laps but Haru was only on his sixth. Haru could feel his legs wanting to give up.

He passed by Aoko, Akako, Kaito, and one of his other classmates that Haru didn't know the name of…he was super tall though! Scary!

Haru ran faster but his legs finally reached their limit in the middle of the seventh lap. The teacher walked over to were Haru had collapsed. The teacher looked like he was going to yell at him.

Haru looked up at the teacher, looking adorable even though he was completely exhausted.

Kaito followed the teacher and watched as the PE teacher melted at Haru's adorable-ness! _"How the hell does that kid do that!?"_ He thought as the teacher said that Haru was done for the day before walking away.

Haru brightened but made no move to get up.

"What's wrong, do you need help getting up?"

Haru looked into Kaito's eyes, dead serious. Serious never looked so kawaii before!

"It's not that…my legs fell asleep!" Haru replied. "What if they never wake up!? W-what it my legs b-become paralyzed and I have to s-spend the rest of my l-life in a w-wheelchair!? W-what if…"

"You'll be fine." Kaito interrupted the chibi teen. "Just start moving your legs slowly."

Haru started doing what Kaito told him. "I don't like it…" he murmured with a super kawaii pout. "My legs feel like there are a bunch of needles moving around!"

Kaito sighed. "You really are a kid, huh?"

Haru was shocked by Kaito's statement. "No way! I'm not a kid, I'm an adult!" He stood up quickly only to have his legs turn to jelly underneath him.

"_Yep, definitely just a kid"_ Kaito thought as he looked down at chibi teen with a huge smile on his face.

_**Me: So this was just a filler chapter while I think of something. Sorry it's not that good! I totally made it up as I went along! Haru wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something! Anyway, over 475 people have read this fanfic! Isn't that exciting!? And the mess with Haru chapter will be coming up really soon! If you want us to do something to Haru, please let me know! No request is too outrageous! This is your once in a lifetime chance to have fun with our very own Haru Akimoto!**_

_**Kaito:…You sound like a commercial spokesperson…**_

_**Haru: Y-you're really g-gonna let random p-people decide w-what to do w-with me!? W-what did I ever d-do to y-you!?**_

_**Me:…I am not a flexible person! You made me play twister at 2 in the morning! I don't care if you're adorable! That was going too far!**_

_***Haru gulps***_

_**Conan:…Well, it was nice knowing you Haru…**_

_**Haru: W-why are you t-talking as if I'm g-gonna d-die!?**_

_***Haru looks so scared that I couldn't help but hug him***_

_**Me: Don't worry…you won't die…you might suffer but I promise that I won't let you die!**_

_**Haru:…I sh-should be h-happy, right? I'm n-not really sure…**_

_**Kaito: Run.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: So it's finally winter break! I'm so excited to get to spend it with my family!_

_Kaito: So what's your family like?_

_Me: So glad you asked! I guess it's like any normal family. My dad is super nerdy (not the cool type of nerdy where you're into anime and stuff…the type where you teach math)_

_Kaito: So your dad's a math-magician?_

_Me: Pretty much! My mom rocks though! She made an account just so that she could follow my fanfic!_

_Haru: You're mom sounds awesome! Do you think I can meet her?_

_Me: You do realize that you're made up, right?_

_Haru: *his head tilts sideways* Made up of what?_

_Aoko: KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!_

**Chapter 10**

School was finally out for the winter break! Haru skipped happily down the road right behind Kaito. Kaito was irritated and the kid-like teen was driving him up the wall! For the past week, Haru had pestered Kaito for more training! Because Kaito was always busy dealing with Haru, he hadn't gotten any studying done and did poorly on Midterms.

"Hey Kaito?" Haru asked quietly. Kaito was worried. Haru was never quiet! He turned around and saw Haru's cute childlike face looking up at him. For the millionth time since Kaito met Haru, he cursed the ancient power of kawaii!

"Yeah?" Kaito said a little more sternly than he meant to. Haru gulped before continuing.

"I was just wondering what you were going to do for Christmas?"

Kaito was surprised. He hadn't even given the holiday much thought. "Well," he began after a moment. "I usually celebrate it with Aoko and her dad. Why?"

"N-no reason!" Haru seemed to be deep in thought. Kaito wasn't used to the small boy being so quiet. It was almost scary.

"So…I guess we'll be seeing each other around?"

Haru snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Kaito with his familiar big smile before running off.

However, Kaito couldn't shake the feeling that Haru was planning something.

Haru smiled to himself. He was going to make it the best Christmas ever!

_**Me: So what did everyone think? I know there wasn't a lot of kawaii-ness in this chapter and promise that the next chapter will have double to make up for it! It was just another filler chapter but I'm hoping that I can tie it in with a future chapter. Please review! Also, Haru loves to be asked questions so please say something to him…even if it's just hi! He literally checks every 5 minutes just to see if someone has any questions for him! I would really like to do a Mess with Haru chapter really soon, maybe even next so please send in ideas and requests!**_

_**Haru: *kawaii pouting* No one messaged me yet! Is it because they don't like me? "looks at me with big puppy dog chibi eyes, as if I could make Haru questions fall out of the sky.**_

_**Me: No, I'm sure they love you! Who wouldn't!? Everyone is probably just really busy! *trying to change the subject* So what are you gonna do for Christmas?**_

_***Haru's chibi eyes sparkle with enthusiasm***_

_**Haru: I'm gonna stay up all night and see Santa! Then I'm going to sneak into his sleigh and help deliver joy and happiness to the world!**_

_**Me:…What the hell are you talking about!?**_

_***Haru just grins his cute little kid smile***_

_**Kaito: So you're 17 and still believe in Santa? I'm sorry to burst your bubble but…**_

_***I clasp my hand over Kaito's mouth***_

_**Me: Don't crush his dreams and the dreams of all kawaii chibi teens everywhere!**_

_**Kaito: So just Haru and Tantei-kun?**_

_**Me: Pretty much…**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a special Christmas chapter just for all my lovely readers! So without further ado, enjoy!_

_Aoko: But Haru didn't answer the questions that people sent him yet!_

_Me: But only one person asked him a question! And another person said something to Haru! *Haru looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I let out a sigh* Fine, go for it!_

_Haru: Yay! *his face brightens up immediately* First, to the person who said that I was cute, I love you too! *smiles childishly* Thank you so m-much for reading! To Jaz, what always helps me wake up in the morning when I'm really tired is a whole bunch of candy! Even though KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't let me eat sugar, Aoko always sneaks me some so I have a hidden supply under my…*notices me glaring at him and gulps*…a-anyway, lots and l-lots of sugar r-really helps me! *smiles happily before running off to hide his candy…again*_

_Me: Jaz, don't be like Haru…coffee would be a better choice than going on a sugar rush first thing in the morning. *turn to Aoko* Why are you giving Haru candy!? He's hyper enough without it!_

_Aoko: *changing the subject* KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_*Haru runs back in*_

_Haru: I hid all my candy so you won't find it! *looks so proud of himself, just like he won first place in a contest*_

_Me: Inside your pillow case is not a good hiding spot either…_

_Haru: I-it's not in my p-pillowcase! *laughs nervously before he runs off again to hide his candy*_

**Chapter 11**

Kaito entered the Nakamori house and was greeted by the normal Christmas gathering of police officers that were always there during Christmas Eve. He moved his way through the crowd to find Aoko standing by a decorated Christmas tree. He smiled as he approached her.

"Hey, Kaito!" she said happily. Kaito noticed that she was hiding something behind her back. Before he could ask about it though, Inspector Nakamori joined them.

"Kaito, would you like some hot chocolate?" He didn't even wait for the boy's response before he forced a nice warm mug into the teen's hands.

"Um, thanks?" Kaito said, sure that the inspector was probably drunk. Aoko looked slightly annoyed for some reason. The inspector went to go greet some of his other guests (some of which were drunk as well) and Kaito turned back to Aoko. He sipped his hot chocolate in silence for a few moments, waiting for Aoko to say something.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?" Kaito looked at his childhood friend questioningly. Aoko opened her mouth, obviously nervous but was again interrupted.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Kaito turned around to see someone dressed up in a big red suit standing in the door. _"Oh no"_ Kaito thought as the person made their way through the crowd and directly to Kaito and Aoko.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Kaito asked in an exhausted manner.

"W-what!? I'm not H-Haru! I'm Santa Claus!" Haru tried to make his voice deeper to fool his friend as he turned to reveal the most hilarious sight that Kaito ever saw. "A-and this is my special h-helper from the N-North Pole, Jingles!"

_Jingles_ was a small boy with glasses in a striped elf costume looking very annoyed. Kaito couldn't help but laugh! Tantei-kun looked so ridiculous!

"Sorry, but your disguises need work!" He managed out finally. Haru looked extremely disappointed.

Aoko felt bad for the chibi teen and scolded Kaito. "You're no Kaitou KID, yourself!" Kaito laughed nervously, watching Conan out of the corner of his eye. The boy made no sign of revealing the falseness of that fact.

Kaito turned to the two small boys. "Why don't you join us for the party? It'll be fun!" He smiled his signature smirk. Kaito noticed Aoko's face fall for a moment before smiling brightly at them. She ran off to get them some hot chocolate.

_Time Skip_

It was nearly midnight and everyone had finally left. Haru had long taken Conan home since he still had a bedtime, making Kaito laugh inwardly. Kaito himself had left at around eleven, leaving behind a disappointed Aoko. Aoko went into her room where she set down a present on her nightstand. She was surprised when she saw a card on the box that hadn't been there before.

"_Merry Christmas, Ahoko! Open the present and you'll find something unexpected!_

_~Kaito Kuroba"_

Aoko was confused as she opened the present that she had meant to give to Kaito. However, inside the gift was something very different!

Inside the box were a blue carnation and a snow globe with a miniature Tokyo Tower inside. Aoko blushed as she put the snow globe and the flower on her nightstand and looked outside her window to the house next door. Somehow, her childhood friend had switched the presents when she wasn't looking.

She smiled to herself as she got ready for bed. _"Bakaito"_ she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

_Meanwhile_

Kaito looked at the old man in front of him. He was at the Blue Parrot since Jii had called him there, claiming that he had something very important to tell him. When he had gotten there, the old man hurried the boy inside so that they could talk privately.

"I found another one of those Grand Jewels." Jii said as he wiped down the counter in front of him.

"And…" Kaito asked, gesturing the old man to continue.

Jii looked slightly uncomfortable as he thought of a way to continue. Finally decided to let the teen find out for himself. He presented a file from underneath the counter.

Kaito grabbed and looked through it, his face turning very pale. "Are you sure this is one of the Grand Jewels?" he asked quietly. It was obvious that he was nervous. There was only one thing that could make Kaito Kuroba this nervous. The old man nodded solemnly.

Kaito let out an exhausted sigh. "I'll guess my new 'apprentice' will be making his debut a little bit earlier than planned." He mumbled to himself. _"But still,"_ he couldn't help but think. _"Why did it have to be a fish!?"_

_**Me: Ok everyone! Now I'm really going to need your help! Haru is going to be making his first Phantom Thief debut…but I can't think of a good name for him! If you have any ideas about the heist, please let me know! Also, I'm trying to make my chapters a little bit longer since they've been getting kinda short lately! So the next chapter will definitely be longer than this!**_

_**Kaito: Hey, Haru!**_

_**Haru: Y-yeah?**_

_**Kaito: Remember how you said that you wanted to catch Santa?**_

_***Haru nods, unsure of where this conversation is leading to***_

_**Kaito: Well, I brought him here with me.**_

_***Haru's eyes get really big***_

_**Conan: Don't tease him like that, Kaito!**_

_***Kaito looks at Conan with a smirk***_

_**Kaito: Who says I'm teasing? *Santa walks in* I was being completely serious.**_

_***Santa walks towards Conan and Haru***_

_**Santa: Have you two been good boys this year?**_

_***Conan looks annoyed as Haru's eyes widen***_

_***Haru glomps Santa who looks to Kaito for help***_

_**Me: Is that Jii dressed up like Santa?**_

_**Kaito: *nonchalantly* Maybe.**_

_**Me:…so you're really just a big softy, huh?**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Sorry that it took me a long time to update! I've been really busy with school and stuff lately (not to mention writer's block!) So another person asked Haru a question!_

_Kaito: How come people are always asking Haru questions!? I'm as much a main character as he is!_

_Me: First, Haru is an OC so people don't know him as well. Secondly, he's adorable! One of my readers even said that he was "so innocently adorable" that they could eat him!_

_*Haru's eyes grew wide*_

_Haru: P-Please don't eat me! I t-taste like…um…black licorice! Y-You don't want to eat me!_

_*Kaito and I both face palm*_

_Me: Anyway…*I turn to Haru* One of my readers wants to know what you think of Kaito and what Kaito thinks of you. *Haru immediately brightens up and glomps Kaito*_

_Haru: Kaito is my bestest friend EVER! I didn't have a lot of friends growing up so I'm really happy whenever we do things together! I think that Kaito is the coolest person to have ever lived!_

_Kaito: *trying to pry himself out of Haru's hug* Well, this is kinda hard to explain. I guess Haru has his good points but he's kinda a hand-full. *Haru pouts a little at being called a "hand-full"* I've never met anyone so hyper and jumpy! Honestly, I would say that he's a very good friend. Life certainly has gotten more interesting with him around!_

_*Haru smiles again and finally lets Katio go*_

_Me: Well, now for the fun part! This is an actual heist chapter (I've never written a heist so hopefully it won't be too bad!) Also, I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! Only Haru is mine! I'm also adding in a new character! *Grins evilly as Haru and Kaito both gulp*_

_Kaito: No! Anybody BUT him!_

**Chapter 12**

"_At one o'clock, something salty will be stolen by something sweet!_

_The fish will attend for the birthday wish!_

_~KID" _

Of course, the note gave the time, day, and location. It was easy to figure out that KID planned to steal "The Mother of Neptune", a big statue of a mermaid holding a big sapphire above her head. There were a bunch of stone fish surrounding the mermaid as well. Of course, he'll probably only take the jewell. The day was the 12th anniversary of the Ekoda Aquarium. The time was obviously one o'clock in the morning.

The aquarium was extremely busy as the Anti-KID Task Force and the various news reporters got into position. KID's advance notice was different from usual and had everybody nervous. The note had the normal coded message, though there were some parts that made no sense. Also, right next to the usual KID logo, was a smaller but similar face. While it had the same grin, it had no hat or monocle. Instead, it had what looked like a blindfold with eye holes. Nobody knew what to make of it!

KID laughed to himself silently as he watched from his hiding spot in the ceiling. Everything was set up and there was only a couple minutes left. _"I really hope that Haru won't mess this up!"_ He looked at his watch and started counting down. _Three…Two…One…_

The lights went off. "NOBODY MOVE!" Inspector Nakamori yelled. Suddenly, the room was lit up by a huge candle-lit birthday cake. "DON'T LEAVE YOUR POSITIONS! KID IS TRYING TO LURE US AWAY!"

"So we can't have cake?" A small voice said next to the inspector, who looked to see who the voice belonged to. He was surprised when he saw a small young boy with messy blonde hair. The boy was wearing an outfit similar to KID's. He wore a white, short-sleeved button up shirt, white pants, shoes, and gloves. He had a dark purple tie and a matching blindfold-like mask across his eyes. His wide child-like eyes were a sparkling blue. His cape was white but much smaller than KID's. He held a slick, shiny white cane that was just the right size for him. The boy wore a hopeful smile at the inspector, whose mouth was wide open.

"WHO ARE YOU!? THIS IS NO PLACE FOR CHILDREN!" He yelled at the kid. The boy blinked for a couple of moments before starting to cry.

"Inspector, you made him cry! Are you always that mean to children?" Inspector Nakamori looked around, trying to figure out where KID's voice was coming from. "Especially on their birthday?"

Inspector Nakamori was at a loss for words. Kaitou KID, of all people, was scolding him. "You've done much worse! I know you had something to do with this! Why did you bring an innocent kid here to a heist!?" He made sure to keep his voice controlled so that the kid wouldn't cry even more. "And what do you mean 'birthday'?"

The boy, who was smiling cheerfully, answered this time. "My name is Chibi-san! I'm here to steal that big jewell! Today is my first day as a Phantom Thief so go easy on me!" Chibi-san laughed a little as he moved closer to the statue. Inspector Nakamori just watched, unable to register what the child had just said. Chibi-san's path was blocked by a really tall teenage boy.

_"It's that tall scary guy from PE!"_ Haru thought. He smiled his biggest childish grin. The teenager stared back, obviously trying to focus. The tall teen shook his head and started talking.

"So now the Great Kaitou KID is sending children to do his dirty work?" Then he turned to Chibi-san. "Don't let him make you do things you don't want to. I'm sure if you stop now, the police would let you go since you were obviously tricked."

KID's voice echoed through the room. "I didn't make him do anything, my dear Hakuba. Chibi-san chose to be my apprentice himself. Even I can't say no to that adorable face!" Hakuba glared at the smiling boy in front of him. "This is his party so try to play nice! Trust me, you don't want him to cry. Have fun!"

As soon as KID had finished, Chibi-san dashed around Hakuba, tagging him in the process. "Tag! You're it!" Even though he was much slower, Chibi-san had great reflexes. He slipped his way through the guards who tried to tackle him. Inspector Nakamori had recovered by this time and had joined in trying to apprehend the small thief. Hakuba was hot on the boy's trail.

Right as Hakuba was close enough to grab the kid, a card flew threw the air, sending him stumbling into the cake. Hakuba glared in the direction that the card had come from and saw KID standing right next to the statue, grinning.

"KID!" Inspector Nakamori yelled and all the guards abandoned Chibi-san in favor of KID. Hakuba was confused. KID could've already stolen the gem while everyone was focused on the brat. Yet, KID was right there without the jewell. Why send a kid as a distraction anyway? Unless…

Hakuba looked around for Chibi-san only to find that he had climbed to the top of the statue and now had the sapphire in his small hands. He laughed childishly as he made the gem disappear into thin air!

"I won!" Chibi-san cheered and clapped for himself. Everyone's attention turned to the young thief and KID appeared to stand next to him.

"Now that we've had our fun, it's time for us to go! Make sure you grab a goodie-bag on your way out!" KID winked before both him and Chibi-san disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A pile of small party bags were left at the base of the statue.

Everyone stood there in shock before Inspector Nakamori started cursing KID and Chibi-san. Hakuba sighed and grabbed one of the party bags (which conveniently had his name on it.) Inside the bag was a ring-pop and a note written in crayon.

"_Thanks for playing with me! We should do it again sometime!_

_~Chibi-san"_

Right next to Chibi-san's name was the same face that was on the advance notice. _"Great,"_ he thought with a sigh. _"As if KID-sitting wasn't enough!"_ He made a mental note to talk to Kaito in class tomorrow about involving others. Hakuba suddenly remember Chibi-san's smile. _"Is it just me or was the brat actually kind of adorable?"_

_Meanwhile_

Kaito and Haru had successfully made it back to Kaito's house. He made sure to check the gem in the moonlight on their way back. He was disappointed that it turned out not to be Pandora but he had to admit that it was fun to see the police chasing after "Chibi-san". He never imagined that Hakuba would actually end up falling into the cake!

Haru was sitting on his bed, smiling sheepishly at him. "That was f-fun! H-How did I do?" His blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Kaito sighed. "Well, it was a little more…chaotic than planned but…" He paused. He could feel Haru's anticipation growing. "You did pretty well for your first time. Next time though…" Kaito's gaze sharpened as he grew serious. "No sugar before a heist."

Haru looked surprised. "How d-did you know that I h-had sugar?" Kaito laughed in response.

"How could I not!? Even I had a hard time keeping up with you! It worked out in our favor tonight but you can't always rely on a sugar rush. Plus it's really easy to figure out your secret identity if you're always hyped-up on sugar."

Haru nodded and wrote down the new rule in his notebook. Then he looked up at Kaito with questioning eyes. "Why did you have me steal the sapphire anyway? I m-mean it was fun and all but I th-thought that you wanted me to g-go through more training before g-going to a heist."

Kaito looked uncomfortably back at the small chibi-teen. "Remember rule four? I don't like fish! I was only there to keep you from getting caught but I was actually freaking out." Haru blinked. Even though he had seen Kaito freak out when Aoko teased him with fish, he couldn't imagine Kaitou KID doing the same thing.

_**Me: Well…it's not the best heist ever but it was fun to write! Haru, you were so adorable out there, even if you did have too much sugar! Was your first heist fun?**_

_**Haru: Th-thank you! I was scared of that Hakuba guy at first but it was really funny when he fell!**_

_**Kaito: Why did you write him in the story!? You could've just left him in London or something but no! You had to put him in! Do you hate me or something!?**_

_**Hakuba: Maybe KaitoPhantom1412 is planning to have me finally catch you. It has to happen sometime.**_

_**Haru: W-When did you get here!? *Hides behind Kaito***_

_**Me: I'm not planning that but I thought that it would be fun to mess with someone else for a change!**_

_**Kaito: But fish and Hakuba…in the same chapter!?**_

_**Me: Sacrifices were necessary.**_

_**Haru: What's a "sacrifice"?**_

_***Hakuba face palms***_

_**Me: Don't forget to R&R! Haru isn't allowed to have sugar inside or outside the story…*Haru pouts but I keep going* So please make sure to ask him a bunch of questions to make him feel better! Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Haru: H-Hello everyone! *Looks at all of you with big chibi-blue eyes and a small child-like smile*_

_Aoko: Awww! So kawaii!_

_Haru: So this is the 13th chapter! I'm a l-little scared for this chapter since the number 13 has n-never been really good for me._

_Kaito: Don't worry! It's just a silly superstition!_

_Akako: Just like witches? Seriously, all superstitions have a bit of truth in them!_

_*Haru looks really uneasy*_

_Me: Akako! Stop scaring Haru! *Turns to look at Haru* Why is 13 so bad for you anyway?_

_Haru: Well…my b-birthday is on the 13th…and once, I had 13 c-cavities. And another time I wa-_

_Me: *interrupting* Sorry I asked!_

_*Awkward silence*_

_Haru: C-Can I have some candy?_

_Me: No but nice try!_

_*Haru pouts*_

_Aoko and Akako: Awwww!_

**Chapter 13**

The next day, everyone was talking about KID's new apprentice. Aoko had already left for school since she didn't want to have to talk to Kaito. She tended to do that when KID was on her last nerve and didn't want to hear Kaito's fangirling over that stupid thief.

Kaito and Haru were walking to school together that morning. Both of them were pleased by all the positive feedback about last night's heist. They passed a group of girls who were all in grade-school.

"Who do you think is cuter? KID or Chibi-san?" One of the girls asked her friends.

"I think KID is super cute! He's such a gentleman!"

"Yeah but Chibi-san was funny and kind of cute! He was so adorable! And did you see those eyes!?" All the girls squealed and Haru's face turned very pink.

"You know," the chibi teen said quietly so that only Kaito could hear. "I'm n-not sure if I should be happy or depressed that a bunch of grade-schoolers have a crush on me."

Kaito laughed. Haru's reaction wasn't that surprising. After all, the chibi teen hated being called a kid yet he had never had a bunch of girls crushing on him before. "I wouldn't know either!" He managed out once he had calmed down. "Come on! We need to hurry if we're going to make it to school on time!"

_Time skip_

It was lunch break and the two boys were eating their lunch in the classroom. Haru had started making lunch for Kaito since he didn't want his own food to be stolen by the professional thief. As the two ate their food, a very angry-looking Hakuba approached them.

"Kaito, I need to talk to you in private." Haru kept his head down, still intimidated by Hakuba's tall stature. While it was true that Kaito was close to the same height, there was something about Hakuba that made Haru very nervous. It was as if he was searching through his very soul. Haru felt very exposed around the half-Brit detective.

Kaito didn't even look up from his meal as he answered. "Whatever you have to say, you can say right here and now. No need to be so secret." Hakuba looked very annoyed at this and looked meaningfully at Haru.

"What about him? Does he know about your…night shows?" Hakuba knew that Kaito would get what he was talking about. Yet, Kaito made no move to get up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is this another one of your lame attempts to prove that I'm Kaitou KID? I've told you a million times that I can't possible be KID! Besides, I wasn't anywhere near the heist last night! Just ask Haru! We were studying for the math test last night!"

Hakuba looked at Haru, expecting a half-hearted agreement. However, he was met with a big child-like smile.

"Kaito was with me last night!" Hakuba was confused. There was no way that Kaito could've been at home and at the heist at the same time! And he could tell that Haru wasn't lying. What was going on here!? Hakuba walked away, trying to get his thoughts organized. It didn't help that Haru was waving and grinning at him as he walked away.

Kaito laughed. He could see that Haru's natural adorableness was making the high-school detective's thoughts scramble. He had never seen Hakuba so much at a lost for answers!

_Time Skip_

It was after school and Aoko had gone on ahead since she was still very annoyed about last night's heist. Haru and Kaito walked in silence before Haru turned towards Kaito.

"W-Wanna come over to my house? I m-mean, I'm always at your house and we could probably get more p-privacy at my house. Plus, it's r-really lonely there and it would be nice to have someone else over f-for a change." Haru smiled nervously.

"Sure. Lead the way." Haru's smile widened as he practically skipped towards his house. Kaito followed, curious to see what type of house Haru lived in. He was surprised when Haru led him to a big western-style home. It was practically a mansion!

"Are you rich?" He couldn't help but ask. Haru shook his head, suddenly very self-conscious.

"No. This house has b-been in my family for generations." He unlocked the front door and ushered Kaito inside. He continued leading the way up some stairs and into a big bedroom. Kaito smiled a little when he saw that the room was filled with stuffed animals and toys. In the middle of the room was a big bed. Shelves and dressers hugged the walls, lined with pictures and toys.

"So I guess this is your room, huh?"

Haru's eyes grew wide. "H-how did you know!? I m-mean it is but I haven't even s-said anything!"

Kaito laughed. "Just intuition, I guess. So you live here by yourself?" Kaito asked, changing the subject. Haru looked down a little.

"Yeah. My aunt is in America, working. She sends me money every couple of weeks but I'm staying here by myself." Haru looked up quickly with a big smile on his face. "I'll go make some t-tea! You s-stay here! I'll be right back!" Haru rushed off before Kaito could say anything else.

Kaito walked around the room. _"How many stuffed animals does this kid have!?"_ He thought before turning his attention to the various photos around the room. They all seemed to be pictures of a happy family. He stopped at one picture and picked it up. The picture showed a man, a woman, a teenage girl, a 12 year old boy, and a smaller boy about 3 years old. The woman, girl, and youngest boy all had blonde hair and blue eyes while the man and the older boy had brown hair and hazel eyes. Kaito smiled. They all looked very happy. He turned the picture over and saw the names and ages of the people in the picture written on the back.

_Kenichi-36_

_Maria-35_

_Yuki-16_

_Takuma-12_

_Haru-7_

Kaito was shocked. Haru was 7 years old in that picture! Even back then, he looked really young for his age! Kaito set the picture down and turned his attention to a picture nearby. Kaito could feel the blood draining from his face. He quickly picked it up and looked at the back.

_Kenichi and Juurouta_

Kaito flipped the picture back over, staring at the photo. Kenichi, who was obviously Haru's father, had his arm around the shoulders of a tall man that Kaito knew all to well. Those cold, dark eyes and large horseshoe mustache were unmistakable. Even though the man wasn't wearing a dark overcoat and fedora, there was no denying it. That man was Snake.

_**Me: Okay, Snake's real name is unknown so I named him after his voice actor in Magic Kaito 1412! Anyway, this is in response to a review that I got for the last chapter. How many of you think that Snake should make an appearance? Also, any ideas about how Haru's father knew Snake? You're reviews mean a lot!**_

_**Haru: D-Does this mean that Kaito w-will start hating me? *Looks like he's about to cry***_

_**Me: I don't know. I don't think he'll hate you. You're obviously not like Snake so there should be no reason to hate you.**_

_**Haru: *Wiping away a few tears* Really?**_

_**Me: Kaito! Tell him you won't hate him!**_

_**Kaito: Fine! *Turns to Haru* I won't hate you. Your kawaii-ness makes it impossible to hate you.**_

_***Haru glomps Kaito***_

_**Haru: I'm so happy! I think I'm going to celebrate! *Pulls out a tootsie-roll pop and starts eating it***_

_**Me: Hey! You're not allowed to have sugar, remember!? *Takes sucker away***_

_**Haru: *Stares at hand that was holding the sucker until a second ago* B-But…I…Aoko said…**_

_**Me: Aoko doesn't own you…I thought I told her not to give you candy a few chapters ago!**_

_**Aoko:…All I remember is doing the disclaimer! *laughs nervously***_

_**Haru: *pouting* I knew that 13 was bad!**_

_**Me: Please don't forget to review! Your reviews are what keeps me writing! Don't forget to ask Haru questions and tell me what you want to see happen in the story! Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: So here's chapter 14!_

_Kaito: You only started this fan fiction about 2 months ago! Do you not have a life or something!?_

_Me: Not really…_

_Haru: So did anyone ask me s-some questions? *chibi blue eyes stare at me questioningly*_

_Me: *sigh* Yes, they did. My readers want to know what sort of things you prefer. Cupcakes or cookies? Tea or coffee? Cartoons or anime? Stuffed animals or stickers?_

_Haru: *thinks for a moment…(he's so adorable when he's thinking really hard!)* I th-think that I like cupcakes more because of the frosting! I like sweet tea! Coffee is way too bitter and has too much caffeine (which means that KaitoPhantom1412 won't let me have any!) I like both cartoons and anime (depends on the show!) *Pauses*_

_Me: What about the last one?_

_Haru: It's t-too hard to choose between st-stuffed animals and stickers! I love them b-both!_

_Conan: *mumbling* You're such a kid…_

_Haru: *pouting* You're one to t-talk! Aren't you younger than me!?_

_Conan:…_

_Kaito *laughing* He's got a point, Tantei-kun! You are "younger" than him!_

_*Conan glares at Kaito*_

**Chapter 14**

Haru came back with the tea a few minutes later. He noticed that Kaito was staring at him. "I-Is something wrong!?" Haru asked nervously. Kaito shook his head and put the picture down.

_"If I'm going to get information, I'm going to have to stay calm."_ Kaito smiled at Haru. "Sorry! I was just looking at some of these pictures. Are they your family?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah." He picked up the picture with the happy family. "This was taken a few months before they…" Haru trailed off, feeling the tears in his eyes. He felt Kaito put a hand on his shoulder. Haru blinked the tears away and put the picture down. "Anyway," he started. "That was a long time ago. As you can see," Haru smiled brightly. "I'm a lot more grown up than I used to be!"

Kaito lost his poker face for a moment in shock. _"You still look really young for your age!"_ A moment later, Kaito burst out laughing. He almost forgot about Snake until he found his eyes wondering back to the picture. He calmed himself down and looked at Haru casually. "What about that picture?"

Haru followed Kaito's gaze and picked up the photo. "That's my dad and Uncle Juurouta. I haven't seen him in years though. Him and my dad were really close."

Kaito almost hesitated before pressing the subject. "So when was the last time you saw him?"

Haru thought for a moment. "I think it was about a week after the funeral," the chibi-teen replied. "I remember that he said something to me but I don't remember everything he said. I think it was something about living with him but I didn't answer him. My aunt kicked him out of the house and I never saw him again."

"He wanted you to live with him!?" Kaito couldn't help but ask. He could only imagine how Haru would have turned out if he had been with Snake.

"Yep! He said that I had 'potential' or s-something like that. But I was still really depressed back then so I never answered him. I wonder what he's doing now."

_"So Haru doesn't know what his 'uncle' does…I guess that I better not tell him. It would only complicate things."_ Kaito smiled and looked around the room, searching for a new topic. "So what's up with all the stuffed animals?"

Haru looked very serious. "Stuffed animals are stuffed with good dreams and wishes! They protect me while I sleep!"

_"What the hell is he talking about!? Even little kids know that they're just toys!"_ Kaito laughed nervously. Haru leaned in to whisper into Kaito's ear, despite the fact that they were the only ones there.

"Plus, some of them have emergency supplies inside," he whispered.

_"That's actually pretty smart!"_ Kaito was impressed with the small chibi-teen. He didn't think that he would be able to think that far ahead. "That's cool, Haru! What sort of supplies do you have?"

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I'm a pro at keeping secrets! Trust me!"

Haru nodded and grabbed a big stuffed dog from one of the shelves. He also opened one of the drawers in his nightstand and pulled out a small sewing kit. He took out the small scissors and got ready to cut into the fabric.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Inu!" Haru apologized as he started cutting. As soon as he made a big enough hole, Haru reached his hand inside and pulled out…

_"Candy!? So much for being prepared…"_ Kaito had to admit that he was a little bit disappointed yet he couldn't help but smile at the small boy. He should have known all along that Haru would prioritize sugar ahead of other things.

As soon as all the candy was out, Haru skillfully sewed 'Mr. Inu' back up. "There you go," Haru cried out happily as he hugged the big stuffed animal. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you but it's all okay now!"

Kaito blinked at the boy, unsure of how he should react to that. Haru could be _too_ childish sometimes yet…his cuteness was so overwhelming! Kaito shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You're pretty good with a needle, huh?" He said, not daring to look at Haru.

"Yep! I've always k-kinda liked sewing!"

_"It's no surprise though…he does have long fingers. I should get him to sew his own disguises…maybe he could do some of mine, too?"_

Haru just smiled and offered Kaito some candy.

_**Me: Haru! I thought I banned you from having sugar!**_

_**Haru: B-But I…what if I don't eat it…th-then could I have it?**_

_**Me: No!**_

_**Aoko: *changing the subject* I'm pretty sure that there was more to the question.**_

_**Me: Alright. *reads off a card* "Kaito, if you took Haru to the amusement park (because he plead with those kawaii-chibi eyes and you can't say no) and then you realized that he's run off somewhere and got lost, what would you do? Same question goes for Haru as well xD (just to know what a kawaii-chibi would do in this situation)"**_

_**Haru: I'm not a kid so I could take care of myself if I get lost! *puffs out his chest in an attempt to look tough (and failing miserably)***_

_**Me: Don't believe him…he'd be freaking out and would probably break down crying.**_

_**Haru: *mumbling and pouting a little* Would not…I'm an adult…**_

_**Kaito: I wouldn't be too worried. I would just go anywhere they sell ice cream or candy…I'll find him eventually.**_

_**Aoko: I'd be mad at Kaito for losing him in the first place!**_

_**Kaito: You weren't asked the question! Besides, you wouldn't even be invited to come with us, Ahoko!**_

_**Aoko: Bakaito! I wouldn't go with you anyway! I would just go with Hakuba!**_

_**Kaito: *laughing his signature laugh with his signature smirk* They wouldn't let someone so stiff as Hakuba into the amusement park! It would be bad for business!**_

_**Hakuba: I can be amused sometimes!**_

_**Kaito: By what? Sudoku?**_

_**Hakuba:…**_

_**Haru: W-What's sudoku?**_

_**Hakuba: Only one of the greatest ways to train your mind in logic!**_

_**Haru:…so it's boring?**_

_***Hakuba deflates, unable to answer honestly***_

_**Kaito: *puts hand on Haru's shoulders* I am so proud of you right now! *Gives the chibi-teen a thumbs-up***_

_**Haru: Yay!**_

_**Me: No offense to all the people out there who like sudoku (even I like sudoku sometimes!) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! You can always leave Haru a message or ask him questions (even life advice…though I can't promise good advice!) He always gets excited when people review! Thanks again for reading! If you have any ideas at all, make sure to let me know right away!**_


	16. Side Story 1

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: I have been forgetting to do the disclaimer lately so I'm going to say it right now. I don't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! Now for answering the question for Haru! *reads from cue card* _"Haru,You and Conan wore super cute animal pajamas that Ran insisted to bring you but then were mistaken for stuffed animals by a toy company worker and accidentally got loaded into a truck that transports toys into an airplane for another country. What would you two do?"

_*Pause for breath*_

_Me: Well I'm going to answer this a little bit differently! Here's a side story that will answer your question! Enjoy!_

**Side Story: Pajama Haru's Adventure**

"But Ran-neechan! I don't wanna wear that!" Conan complained. Ran glared at the small boy, making Conan very uncomfortable.

"You don't see Haru complaining! He went through all that trouble to invite you for a sleep-over and was so excited when he heard about these pajamas! The least you could do is wear them for one night!"

"But…" Conan started, unable to find another good reason not to wear the pajamas. "Fine but only for tonight." Conan really hoped that Ran wouldn't insist on taking pictures.

Haru was in the other room, waiting for Conan to get dressed. He was wearing super cute white cat pajamas that Ran had bought for him. There was a long poofy tail on the back and pink on the belly and inside the ears of the hood, which had a pink nose and 6 whiskers. Haru loved how he looked like a big stuffed animal! Conan finally joined him, wearing the cursed panda pajamas.

"Wow! You l-look so great!" Haru hugged Conan tightly. "Now we both look like stuffed animals!" The hoods on both of the pajamas covered the boys' faces. They both looked absolutely adorable.

"You look so cute, Haru!" Ran said with a smile. "You almost look like a real cat!"

"Meow!" Haru mewed happily. He was so much like a little kid!

_"It's kind of funny how Haru is older than Conan but acts more like a kid! He's so cute!"_ Ran thought as she left the room to go get a camera.

Suddenly, Haru came up with a 'brilliant' idea. "Aoko needs to see this!"

"W-What!? But why!?" Conan protested as Haru started dragging him out the door of the Mouri Detective Agency. The last thing Conan wanted was for KID to see him! "Ran-neechan! Help!" He cried out. Ran only smiled and waved, forgetting about the camera.

"Have fun! Make sure to brush your teeth!"

_Time Skip_

Haru and Conan were walking down the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to Aoko's house. Conan insisted that they hurry up and get it over with but Haru kept on getting distracted along the way. They passed a toy store.

"Wow! Look at all the c-cute stuffed animals!" Haru said as he pressed his face against the window. Neither him nor Conan noticed the big man with a heavy box approach them. The man tripped and the box went flying. Stuffed animals were everywhere. Conan and Haru had accidentally collided with each other and knocked the other out.

The man got up and started picking up all the stuffed animals. _"These two are really heavy."_ He thought as he picked up a big panda and white cat toy. He loaded all of the toys on a truck and got in the drivers seat. _"Now it's off to the airport to ship these to London!"_

_Time Skip_

Conan fluttered his eyes open. _"Where am I? Why is it so loud?"_ He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by stuffed animals. Conan thought back over everything that happened. Blood drained from his face as realization dawned on him. "Haru! Where are you!?"

Conan eyes rested on a big stuffed white cat that was cuddling with a bunch of nearby stuffed animals. _"Figures…still a kid even when he's asleep! How come he gets to act like a kid and still go to high school!? This is totally unfair!"_

Haru woke up and immediately, his eyes grew wide! "I knew that the magical kingdom of stuffed animals existed! T-Take that, Kaito!" Conan sighed loudly.

"This isn't the magical kingdom! This is an airplane! We were probably mistaken for stuffed animals and loaded on! What's worse, I can't call Ran because someone dragged me out of the house without my phone!"

Haru deflated, making him completely adorable. Conan could see that the chibi-teen was about to cry. "How are we gonna g-get back?"

"First we need to find out where this plane is going. We also need to find an adult on this plane…Follow me."

Haru followed behind Conan and they somehow made it out of the cargo. Conan was surprised to see an aisle with passengers. _"We're on a commercial plane!?"_ He walked up to a flight attendant. "Hello Miss! Could you tell us where this plane is headed?"

_"Why are stuffed animals talking!?"_ The flight attendant thought as she smiled. "Um…we're going to London."

"Thanks!" Conan turned to Haru. "Now we need to call…Kaito…" As much as Conan hated to admit it, Kaito was the only person who could help.

They walked down the aisle (the flight attendant did nothing but watch, sure that she was hallucinating.) Some of the passengers stared after the walking animals. Some kids even tried to get out of their seats to catch them but were stopped by their parents. Haru and Conan found where the in-flight phone was and Haru dialed Kaito's number.

_**"Hello?"**_ Kaito's voice answered sleepily.

"Hi Kaito! Can you come and get me and Conan?" Haru said cheerfully.

_**"What!? You do realize that it's midnight, right!? Where are you anyway?"**_

"On a plane to London! There are a whole b-bunch of stuffed animals, too!"

_**"What the hell are you talking about!? Are you dreaming about that magical kingdom again!?"**_

Conan took the phone from Haru. "We'll explain later! Just come and get us! I don't think that they departed that long ago so you should be able to catch up!"

_**"Fine! I'll be there in just a little bit!"**_ Kaito hung up.

_"I didn't even tell him what plane this was…he'll probably find it anyway."_ Conan thought grudgingly.

_Time Skip_

The flight attendant couldn't believe her eyes. Kaitou KID was standing right in front of her! "I'm looking for my apprentice. Have you seen him?" The flight attendant shook her head.

Suddenly, the stuffed white cat from earlier ran up from behind her and hugged the phantom thief! "KID! I knew you would come!"

"What are you doing dressed like that!?" KID asked. He covered the stuffed animal with his cape and counted to three. Then he removed the cape with flourish to reveal…Chibi-san!

"But what about the other one?" The flight attendant looked around to see the panda looking up at her.

"I'm just a friend. My name is Pan!" Conan replied. He was forced to act like some magical stuffed animal that was probably just one of KID's props.

KID sighed. "Chibi-san. You really choose the strangest places to play, don't you? I was wondering what happened to Pan! Now I can't use him in the next heist!"

Chibi-san smiled brightly, his big blue chibi-eyes practically sparkling. A few of the passengers "awwwed" at the boy's cuteness.

"I'm sorry!" He yawned. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

KID turned to the passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen! I'm afraid that Chibi-san has stayed up past his bedtime! Thank you for looking after him! Have a safe flight!" With a wink, KID, Chibi-san, and Pan disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Time Skip_

Kaito looked at the two chibi teens in the big bed in Haru's room. Haru was back in his cat pajamas. Both of them had fallen asleep on the way back. Kaito smiled gently before it turned more mischievous. He pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

_"Sorry Tantei-kun! It never hurts to be prepared with a little bit of blackmail!"_

_**Me: And that is what would happen!**_

_**Kaito: *looking at his phone* I wonder if I should send these to Ran.**_

_**Conan: Don't you dare!**_

_***Kaito smiles evilly and sends a picture to Ran***_

_**Haru: *hiding something behind his back* Thank you so much, DoomsdayBeam!**_

_**Me: Why are you thanking DoomsdayBeam?**_

_**Haru: *laughing nervously* B-Because they…um…they asked that r-really cool question! It w-was really fun!**_

_**Me:…okay then…Anyway, this wasn't an actual chapter! This was just a side story! Make sure to keep your reviews coming! I love to hear (or see) your input! Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to leave a message for Haru!**_


	17. Chapter 15

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: I've been waiting forever for a chance to write this chapter!_

_Conan: Why do I have a feeling that you are planning to humiliate one of us?_

_Me: Probably because of your "detective instinct" or something like that._

_Conan: I was right!?_

_Haru: S-So who are you going to mess w-with?_

_Me: No spoilers!_

_Haru: Isn't th-that a bad word? KaitoPhantom1412, I didn't know th-that you used such b-bad language! If you say bad words l-like that, you'll have to go to outer space and f-fight big green monsters! If you do that, I'll be sad because then you w-won't be able to keep writing and I would d-die!_

_Kaito: What are you talking about!?_

_Me: Someone gave Haru candy and now his imagination is out of control…It was probably Aoko._

_Aoko: I didn't do anything this time, I swear! Kaito's the sneaky one!_

_Kaito: Ahoko! Even I know better than to give Haru sugar! If I did that, KaitoPhantom1412 would write another chapter full of evil scaly demons!_

_Haru: You mean fish?_

_Kaito: Haru, that's a bad word! Don't ever say the F-word again!_

_Haru:…I-I'm so sorry! I don't w-want to go to outer sp-space! The aliens l-lied about there being Starbursts! _

_*Haru looks like he's about to cry*_

_Aoko: KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

**Chapter 15**

"Come on! It's not that bad!" Kaito said to the closed bathroom stall door. He was in the public restroom at the park.

"I don't want to! W-What if someone recognizes us!?" A voice called from inside the stall.

"Don't worry! Just follow my lead! Now hurry up!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a girl with long blonde hair pulled into twin-tails with blue ribbon tied into loose bows. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a white mini-skirt, and white knee-length socks. Her outfit brought out her small curves. She was wearing a little bit of make-up, which made her bright blue eyes pop. She had a light blue purse that matched the rest of her outfit on her left shoulder.

The girl blushed as she looked up at Kaito. "D-Do I look okay?" Kaito blinked. The girl looked super cute! She looked like she was in middle school.

"Yeah. You look amazing! Come on," Kaito turned around quickly and led the way out of the bathroom. It was still early in the morning so nobody saw that a girl had just exited the boy's restroom. "We have a little bit to wait but knowing those kids, it won't take too long."

The girl followed Kaito to a big tree. Kaito was wearing a disguise but he didn't look that much different. He wore a casual t-shirt and jeans and his hair was done differently. Also the way that he stood and composed himself was slightly different. The girl swore that they had seen someone like that before!

"I don't know about this…I've n-never worn anything like this b-before…" The girl said quietly. "I m-mean, why do I even h-have to do this?"

"Because," Kaito said with a sigh. "You acted too much like yourself when you tried to surprise everyone at the Christmas party! Being a master of disguise is important for a phantom thief! It takes more to look the part, you have to become them too!"

The girl looked uncomfortable. "I d-don't know if I could do that…I've always been just Haru!"

Kaito thought for a moment. _"How can I get him to do it…I know!"_ Kaito grinned toothily at the 'girl' in front of him. "Think of it as a big game of pretend! Pretend that you're a confident young lady, and you'll be just that to everyone else!"

Haru nodded and took a deep breath. When he spoke, his voice sounded slightly older and more feminine. "I guess I could do that. But what are we gonna do if someone recognizes us?" It was hard but Haru somehow managed to drop the stutter. Kaito had to admit that he was a little bit impressed.

Before he could answer, he saw a group of kids playing with a soccer ball nearby. "Finally! Time for the real fun!" He motioned for Haru to stay there and walked up to the group of kids.

"Look, Conan! It's Shinichi!" A little girl said as she pointed at the approaching figure. Conan spun around quickly, his eyes wide in disbelief.

_"No way! This isn't possible! Unless…"_ Conan smiled at 'Shinichi'. "Hello Shinichi! It's been a while, hasn't it? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you and Ran, of course! Aren't glad to see me?" Shinichi answered back coolly. He turned to the Detective Boys, who were watching closely. "I need to talk to Conan alone for a minute. Is that okay?" The Detective Boys looked like they were about to protest when Shinichi put his hand up. "It's just family stuff."

The Detective Boys nodded and left to go play soccer. As soon as they were gone, Conan dropped his childlike act. He looked up at Shinichi, obviously annoyed. "What are you doing, KID?"

"Why so cold? I came all the way here to chaperone a play date and this is the thanks I get!"

"What are you talking about!?" KID was seriously starting to get on the shrunken detective's nerves.

"A game of hide-and-seek! You see, Chibi-san is having a little bit of trouble with his training so I thought that if it turned into a game, he might be more motivated!"

"Why would I help you train another thief!? I'm a detective!" Conan replied matter-of-factly.

"That's exactly why I need you! Chibi-san just needs a little bit of a challenge! As for why you would help me…I do recall saving your life a few times. Also," KID grinned evilly. "I am borrowing your face at the moment. Wouldn't want a misunderstanding with your girlfriend now, would we?"

_"Oi, oi! That's pretty low, even for you!"_ Conan sighed. "Fine. What sort of training is it?"

"Disguise training. He'll be disguised as one of the people in this park. I'm not expecting him to go the whole time without being found out but I am curious how long he could go against you without you noticing his identity."

"So I'm supposed to figure out which person he's disguised as…sounds easy enough. But when I find him, you have to stop using my face."

KID smirked his classic smirk and turned to walk away. "Sounds fair. You have until sunset! Good luck, Tantei-kun!" A moment later, Shinichi Kudou was nowhere to be seen.

_**Me: Who do you think will win, Haru or Conan?**_

_**Haru: Why do I have to p-practice as a girl!?**_

_**Me: Why not? Besides, you make a very cute girl! I already know what I'll call you and everything!**_

_**Haru: This isn't f-fair! *pouts***_

_**Kaito: It really isn't that bad. You actually look a little older than normal as a girl!**_

_**Haru: R-Really!? *eyes suddenly look hopeful***_

_**Kaito: Um…yeah. You really did look cute too!**_

_**Aoko: I don't know why but I'm actually a little jealous right now…**_

_**Kaito: *smirking* Maybe it's because he makes a cuter girl than you! *snickers***_

_**Aoko: B-Bakaito! That's not it at all!**_

_**Kaito: Are you sure? He has more curves than you do!**_

_**Aoko: Shut up! *swings mop at Kaito super fast***_

_***Kaito barely manages to dodge mop***_

_***Mop hits Haru's head***_

_**Haru: *crying and holding his head (so kawaii!)* W-What did I do?**_

_**Me: *hugging Haru* It's okay! You did nothing wrong! *gives Aoko and Kaito death glare before turning to all my wonderful readers* Thanks so much for reading! If you have anything you want to ask or say to Haru, please make sure say so in your reviews! Also, let me know if there is anything you want to see in the story! I could really use some ideas for future chapters! You're reviews are what keeps me writing! Thanks again!**_


	18. Chapter 16

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: Now to find out what will happen next! Who will win in this battle of wits!? The adorable Haru in drag or the cute shrunken detective Conan!? Place your bets right now! This is the ultimate battle between the chibi teens!_

_Kaito: Why are you taking bets!? And isn't it too late to do that anyway? You posted the chapter already!_

_Me: *glaring at Kaito* You don't have to ruin my fun! It's my job to be random! Who do YOU think will win?_

_Kaito: As much as I want Haru to go until sunset, Tantei-kun is a tough opponent. I'm going to have to go with him._

_Haru: Y-You don't believe in me? *tears appear in his big blue eyes*_

_Kaito: Of course I do! I just believe in Tantei-kun's abilities a little more!_

_Me: How is that supposed to cheer him up!?_

_*Haru hugs Kaito*_

_Haru: Thanks f-for believing in me!_

_Me: It actually worked!?_

_Akako: KaitoPhantom1412 doesn't own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_Haru: It's the scary, pretty girl! *Hides behind Kaito*_

**Chapter 16**

By this time, the park was filled with people. _"Why did KID have to choose a Saturday!? Now there's even more people!"_ Conan looked around. Nobody seemed out of place. There was a group of people playing tennis, a boy a little older than him playing with a dog, a girl with blonde hair waiting for someone under a tree, a couple on a picnic. Conan hardly knew where to start!

Conan decided to start with the boy with the dog. The boy was a little bit farther away but Conan could tell that the boy was roughly the same height as Haru. It would be an easy enough disguise for a beginner like Haru. Conan ran past the tree with the girl only to be stopped.

"Hey kid! Could you do me a favor!?" Conan stopped to look at the girl. She was wearing a very cute outfit and her long hair was pulled into two ponytails. She had big blue eyes and looked like she may have been in middle school. She was practically brimming with confidence. However, Conan couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by her cuteness.

"Me? What do you need me to do?" Conan asked. He figured that he might as well start by investigating her.

"I came here with someone but they disappeared! Will you help me look for them?" She asked, batting her blue eyes.

"Um…sure!" Conan replied. "What does your friend look like?"

"He's around my age but kinda tall. He's always getting into trouble and stuff like that!"

_"Oi, oi! That tells me nothing helpful about him!"_ Before Conan could say anything, the Detective Boys ran up to them.

"Conan! We're supposed to be playing soccer, not talking to girls!" Genta pointed out. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"But I need his help!" The girl responded. Both Genta's and Mitsuhiko's faces turned bright red. They both thought that the girl was really pretty. Even Ayumi was effected!

"Are you a model or a TV star?" She asked. She thought that the girl was pretty enough to pass as one! The girl smiled.

"Not really. I have been on TV before though. The name's Miharu Yamada. It's very nice to meet you!"

Mitsuhiko cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "So what do you need help with?"

"I came here with my friend but he left me. I know that he's around here somewhere but I don't know where. Could you guys help me find him? He's around my age but taller than me! His name is Kaiba." Mitsuhiko nodded.

"You leave everything to us, Miharu! We'll find him!" Genta said enthusiastically.

"If you don't mind, I would actually like to go with you," Miharu said hopefully. The Detective Boys shook their heads to show that they didn't mind at all.

Conan let out a loud sigh. _"Today is going to be a very long day!"_

_Time Skip_

It was already noon and Kaiba was still nowhere to be found. Genta complained of being hungry and so the Detective Boys decided to take a lunch break. Luckily, Miharu had brought two big bento boxes so there was enough food for everyone, especially Genta! Apparently, Kaiba and her had planned to have a picnic.

"If he doesn't show up, he can find his own food!" Miharu said stubbornly. Conan was still carefully observing people nearby. _"Chibi-san is a lot harder to find than I thought! And trying to find another person as well!? Today is not my day!"_

A guy with an expensive looking camera ran up to them. "Excuse me! One of our models canceled on us and we need a last minute replacement! I was wondering if the girl with the blonde hair could stand in!? We really need you to help! You look perfect for the job!"

"Um…sure! I guess I could! But only if they could watch!" Miharu gestured to the kids. The man nodded.

"As long as they don't get in the way!"

"But what about Kaiba?" Ayumi asked.

Miharu gave the smaller girl a warm smile. "You kids have been working hard! Just take a break! I doubt that Kaiba will go anywhere! He's probably watching us, laughing!"

Miharu was taken to the park restroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a flowing pure white dress and big angel wings. Her hair ribbons wear replace by white butterfly clips. She looked almost like a real angel! Conan couldn't help but blush, though he was mostly thinking of Ran wearing wearing an outfit like that.

Haru was actually a little bit uncomfortable but he pretended like this was all normal. He had to pose with a tall handsome guy that was apparently supposed to be a fallen angel. He had black pants, a deep v-neck shirt, and large black wings. At first, Haru was perfectly fine. But soon, the photographers had Haru posing with the guy embracing him. Haru just kept going, praying that it would be over soon. _"Kaito, that p-present you promised me b-better be worth it!"_ He thought. He glanced at Conan only to find that Conan wasn't even paying attention. _"I g-guess that means that he hasn't figured it out yet!"_ Haru smiled cheerfully.

_Time Skip_

Finally, the photo shoot was done! Conan had taken the chance to sneak away and investigate some other people but nobody seemed to be the apprentice phantom thief! It was almost sunset too! The rest of the Detective Boys had gone home, unable to find Kaiba. Miharu had bought them each some ice cream before they left as thanks for helping her out, even though they hadn't found her friend. Conan sighed and leaned against a tree. _"Where can that kid be!? The least KID could've done was given me a hint!"_ He saw Miharu approaching him with some ice cream.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. Conan had long decided that she couldn't possibly be the childlike phantom thief. He was actually a little annoyed that he had allowed himself to be distracted by the task at hand but he made sure not to show it to Miharu.

"It's nothing! Thanks for the ice cream!" Conan reached out for the ice cream but it was suddenly taken by someone else! Conan looked behind him to see 'Shinichi Kudou'!

"So did you find him?" The teenager asked as he licked the ice cream.

Conan pulled KID away to somewhere more private. Miharu didn't need to be around for this conversation. "No, I didn't! What did you teach that kid!? How to be a ninja!?"

KID laughed before calling out. "You can come out now!" Miharu suddenly joined them. Conan stared, his mouth gaping, as the girl took off a wig.

"Th-That was really fun! I was sure that y-you would win!" Haru said. Conan glared at KID, obviously annoyed.

KID smirked. "How did you not figure it out by the name!? 'Miharu' has 'Haru' in it! Even Miharu's friend's name should have been a give away! 'Kaiba' is a mixture of the first syllable in my first name and the last syllable in my last name! I'm seriously disappointed in you, Tantei-kun!"

Conan really wanted to kick something at the phantom thief right now. _"How did he even know the name that Haru picked for his 'friend'? Was he watching and laughing at me the entire time!?"_ However, before he could say anything, he saw Ran running up to them.

"Haru, put the wig back on!" Haru did so just in time.

"Conan, who are you talking to…Shinichi!?" She felt like hugging her childhood friend. "What are you doing here!? You should have called!" Ran scolded.

'Shinichi' smiled. "I wanted to surprise you!" Ran blushed slightly before noticing the 'girl' in front of them.

"Who is she?" She asked coldly.

_"Crap!"_ Conan thought. "Um…she's our cousin from America! She was paying us a quick visit while she was here for a photo shoot! That's why Shinichi could only stay for a little bit! Right?" Conan glared at KID.

"Right! I'm afraid that I have to get back to that big case that I was working on but I should be finished with it soon! I have to go now! Bye!" Shinichi ran off before Ran could respond.

_"Don't leave her like that, idiot! She'll kill me later!"_ Conan thought. Ran sighed.

"That idiot! He makes me worry, visits for five minutes, and runs off to solve another case! Don't grow up to be like him, okay Conan!" She gave the small boy a smile.

Conan nodded with a nervous smile on his face. _"I think it might already be too late for that…"_

'Miharu' broke the silence. "I have to get back to my hotel now! It was nice to see you again, Conan! Be good!" She ran off, leaving Ran and Conan alone. Ran took Conan's hand.

"Come on, Conan. It's getting dark and I still need to make dinner."

_Meanwhile_

"S-So what about that present that you promised me?" Haru asked Kaito. They were sitting on the floor in Kaito's room.

"Calm down! I'll give it to you in a moment! One…two…three!" Kaito snapped and suddenly, a white teddy bear was sitting on Haru's lap. The teddy bear had a small white cape, a monocle, and a white silk hat.

"Thank you so m-much! I love it! I'll n-name him Kaitou Kumo!" Haru gave Kaitou Kumo a big hug.

_"He really is just like a kid!"_ Kaito thought. He never knew that Haru would love the bear that much! _"If he likes the Kaitou KID merchandise, I wonder how he'll react to Chibi-san merchandise?"_

_**Me: So Haru won the challenge! *throws confetti***_

_**Haru: Yay! D-Does this mean that I can have some c-candy?**_

_**Me: Nope!**_

_**Aoko: Akako, look at the pictures in this magazine! Doesn't this model look super cute!?**_

_**Akako: I guess she does…I think that I'm prettier though…**_

_**Haru: W-What are you looking at?**_

_***Shows Haru the magazine…Haru's face turns red***_

_**Aoko: What's wrong?**_

_**Haru: I-It's nothing!**_

_***Kaito takes the magazine and looks at the picture***_

_**Kaito: *laughing* You know what, Haru!? You did a really good job as a model!**_

_***Haru blushes, not sure how to react to that***_

_**Me: Well, there wasn't a lot of Haru's kawaii-ness in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will make up for it! Next chapter will be extra special since a special character will make an appearance! (No spoilers!) Thanks for reading! Make sure to review if you liked the story or have any ideas or want to say something to Haru!**_


	19. Chapter 17

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: This chapter is kinda in response to a question for Haru. Instead of answering it in the AN or as a side story, this is going to be a real chapter! On another note, this fanfic has over 2,900 views!_

_Kaito: This story is actually that popular!?_

_Me: *smiling smugly* Why wouldn't it be!? I'm just that awesome!_

_Haru: Can we have a p-party when we reach 3,000 views?_

_Me: I don't see why not! I might even let you have some candy…but only a little!_

_*Haru smiles wide and jumps up and down with joy*_

_Haru: Th-Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Conan: So you said that there will be a special character in this chapter. Is this person really that special?_

_Me: Of course! They kinda already made an appearance but this time it's going to be real!_

_Conan: That makes no sense at all!_

_Me: Not right now but it will, little detective! *winks* You'll like it, I promise!_

_Ran: KaitoPhantom1412 does not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito! They only own Haru Akimoto!_

**Chapter 17**

"Kudou, listen very carefully," Haibara said sternly. Conan gulped and nodded. Haibara continued. "This temporary antidote will only work for 8-12 hours. I am only giving this to you because tomorrow is Ran's birthday. Do NOT," the shrunken scientist's gaze narrowed as she emphasized the word 'not'. "I repeat…Do NOT get yourself caught up in another case. Do I make myself clear?"

Conan hesitated before answering. "It's not my fault that people die where ever I go!"

Haibara sighed loudly. "I don't care if a murder happens right in front of you or you end up getting caught in one of Kaitou KID's heists! There is more at stake here than just your life! If you're not going to take this seriously, then I won't even bother to hand you the antidote."

"Oi, oi! I promise, okay!?" Conan cried out hastily.

Haibara sighed again as she reached into her pocket. _"I don't really believe him but he really seems to want this so I guess I can only hope that something won't happen…though that's highly improbable."_ She handed the waiting detective a pill. "Just so you know, since I had to make this one last longer, there's an increased chance that you might die. The transformation is probably really painful too." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Conan rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know. Anyway, thanks Haibara! I owe you one!" Conan ran off to prepare for the next day.

"Good luck, Kudou. You're going to need it." Haibara thought out loud with a small smile.

_Time Skip_

Ran let out a big sigh. Conan was going to be at Agasa's house all day playing video games and her dad was working on a case. Ran thought about calling up Sonoko but the heiress was probably busy since Kaitou KID was challenged by her uncle, Jirokichi Suzuki, again.

_"It looks like I'll be spending my birthday alone…"_ A tear fell down her cheek. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed Shinichi most of all. _"He probably wouldn't even bother to take a break from his big case to give me a call! Stupid Shinichi!"_ Right as she was thinking that, there was a knock at the door. Ran wiped the tear away and answer the door. She couldn't hide the smile that broke onto her face.

"Hey Ran! Do you have any plans for today?" Her childhood friend asked. Ran shook her head. "Good! Come on!" Shinichi grabbed her hand and dragged Ran with him without an explanation.

"Shinichi!? What are you doing!?" She asked as she struggled to keep up.

"Today's your birthday today, isn't it!?" He said as if it was obvious. "Don't tell that after all the times you scolded me for always forgetting my own that you went and did the same thing!?"

"No way! Unlike you, I always pay attention to what day it is!" She countered. However, she was smiling. _"I can't believe that he's actually here, right in front of me!"_

_Time Skip_

It was already about 9:30 at night. Shinichi and Ran had been shopping all afternoon (Shinichi payed for everything with his parent's credit card!) They had also eaten dinner at a very nice restaurant. Shinichi looked at his watch. _"Only 2 and a half hours left! I can't believe that I was able to go a whole day without some sort of crime happening!"_ He looked at Ran as they walked back to the detective agency. A small smile crept onto his face. _"Too bad it can't last forever…"_ He thought sadly. His thoughts were interrupted when Ran's phone rang.

"Hello? Sonoko!?…Your uncle wants Conan to be at the heist?…Conan's at Agasa's right now…How about Shinichi?…Sure! We'll be there in 10 minutes!" Ran hung up before turning to Shinichi. "Thanks so much for spending today with me, Shinichi! I know that you probably have to get back to that big case of yours but KID's heist starts in about half an hour and Conan can't go. Do you think that we could go instead?" In actuality, Ran just wanted to be with Shinichi just a little bit longer, even if he was working on a case.

Shinichi looked at his watch again before sighing. "Sure…I guess I could make time for that. But I have to leave right after if I don't want to lose a big lead on my case." Ran nodded and the two teens got into a taxi.

_Meanwhile_

"Haru, make sure to stay close to me, okay?" Kaito said to the excited chibi teen. "I don't know why, but Jirokichi made it very clear that you accompany in this heist…we don't know what hidden traps he has in store for you. I was only able to find out the stuff that he had planned for KID."

Haru nodded. "I p-promise not to get distracted!" The small boy was practically shaking with excitement. This was only his second heist and his first challenge!

Kaito sighed. He had a feeling that something was different about tonight, and it wasn't just the exclusive challenge to Chibi-san. He vaguely remembered Akako saying something to him in class yesterday.

_**"Be careful of doppelgängers, which only bring bad luck!"**_ Kaito shook his head. It was probably nothing. After all, Akako was after his soul (or something like that!) It was probably just a trick to get him to let his guard down.

_**Me: To be continued in the next chapter!**_

_**Shinichi: So the special character…was me?**_

_**Me: Yep!**_

_**Kaito: This chapter seemed pretty mellow to me…what happened to your randomness?**_

_**Me: I'm saving it for the next chapter!**_

_**Haru: I w-was hardly in this chapter!**_

_**Kaito: Don't worry, Haru! I'm sure that KaitoPhantom1412 is planning something big for you in the next few chapters!**_

_**Me: Maybe! This isn't the best chapter that I've written and I know that I promised extra kawaii-ness in this chapter but you're going to have to wait until the next chapter! Besides, I've been planning to have a chapter from Ran and Shinichi's point of view for a while!**_

_**Haru: I can't w-wait until the next chapter! I w-wonder what that Jirokichi Suzuki g-guy has planned for me! I r-really hope that it involves c-candy! *He smiles his big childlike smile***_

_**Me: I won't let that happen if I have anything to say about it! (Even though Haru's kawaii powers are making it hard to resist!) Thanks for reading everyone! If you have any ideas or questions for Haru, please let me know in the reviews! Also, who is your favorite character in this fanfic? I'm just wondering because Conan and Kaito were arguing about it earlier today. Personally, I like myself (I'm not an actual character but a little bit of self-love never hurt anyone!)**_

_**Haru: I th-thought that you loved me th-the most! *Crying***_

_**Me: Um…Of course I do! *Hugging Haru* You're too adorable for people NOT to love you! *Haru brightens up* Thanks again for reading! You are all amazing!**_


	20. Chapter 18

**Kaitou Kid's Apprentice**

_Me: So here's what happened in the last couple of hours!_

_Haru: D-Do we have 3,000 views yet?_

_Me: Not yet but we're getting really close!_

_Akako: I haven't been in any chapters lately! If you ask me, I'm pretty important to the story too!_

_Kaito: Good thing nobody asked you then because that answer is wrong!_

_Haru: KaitoPhantom1412 does n-not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito!_

_Me: Thanks Haru! Enjoy everyone!_

**Chapter 18**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONAN CAN'T MAKE IT!?" Jirokichi yelled. His whole plan depended on that brat and now it was ruined! Before anyone could say anything, Ran and Shinichi joined in the group. Sonoko poked Shinichi in the face.

"So you ARE here," she teased. "Was it true love that beckoned you home?"

_"She's just as annoying whether I'm Conan or Shinichi."_ Shinichi thought. Despite that, he was blushing slightly. He turned to Jirokichi, who was still furious. "What did you need Conan for, anyway?"

Jirokichi looked the teenage detective in the eye as he answered. "You know how KID got a new apprentice?" Everyone nodded. "Well, his apprentice is a kid. He's very unpredictable, almost as if he was on a sugar rush."

_"Knowing Haru, that's probably the reason!"_ Shinichi thought as the old man continued.

"I was thinking that the best person to be able to predict a child's actions would be a child! Since Conan has gone against KID so many times, KID wouldn't be expecting anything to be different. I figured that since Hakuba was here," he gestured to the half-Brit high school detective, who was smiling smugly. "Conan could deal with Chibi-san while me and Hakuba took care of KID! It was so fool-proof too!"

Shinichi sighed. _"Fool-proof plans only work on fools anyway! It still wouldn't have worked!"_ Still, Shinichi had to admit that it was a pretty good plan. "Why not let me take Conan's place? I practically trained Conan to be a detective so it won't make any difference." Ran glared at him.

_"So you admit to being the reason for Conan's recklessness…"_ She thought.

Jirokichi thought for a moment. "Fine. It's the best we got anyway! I'm counting on you! How much time left until the heist?" He called out. One of the officers answered.

"Ten minutes, Sir!"

"Good!" He turned back to Shinichi. "I don't care how you do it! Just distract him and capture him! A kid won't be any match for an adult!"

_"That almost sounds like kidnapping…"_ Shinichi thought as he ran down the hall of the museum with Hakuba close behind. He had been in this museum many times before during previous heists as Conan so he knew where he was going. He already had a plan forming in his head. He wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try. He looked at his watch. _"Only one minute to go!"_

_Time Skip_

"Follow me," KID said as they crawled through the vent. Chibi-san was right behind him. They got to an opening. "Alright. Wait for the signal before dropping down. It's all about timing." KID looked at his watch. _Three…Two…One…_

The lights went off and KID appeared in the middle of the room below! When the lights came back on, he was face-to-face with Hakuba. "I know that you're obsessed with me but you're accuracy can be scary sometimes!" KID smirked.

"My accuracy on judging exactly where you would appear was due to my skills as a detective, not a nonexistent obsession with you." Hakuba replied as he put handcuffs on KID.

KID looked at his hands before chuckling. "You and I both know that you like me!" He winked and the handcuffs that were on KID's hands were suddenly on Hakuba's.

Jirokichi yelled out from behind Hakuba. "NOW!" A cage rose up from the ground, trapping KID and Hakuba together. "The bars of that cage are made out of titanium! There is no way for you to escape! You have finally been caught by me, Kaitou KID!" The old man laughed, unaware of KID's smirk.

"It looks like I'm in jail…lucky for me, I have someone to pay bail!" KID snapped and smoke filled the room. Everyone shut their eyes and coughed. When the smoke cleared, KID and Chibi-san were standing on top of the cage, Hakuba still inside. "Now I'll be taking that pendant around your neck, Mr. Suzuki." Suddenly, something flashed in the corner of his eye.

Chibi-san saw the flash too. In fact, the flash had been there for a while, going on and off. _"Oooh! S-Something shiny! But I c-can't get distracted…but it's gotta be real r-really shiny!"_ Chibi-san unconsciously drifted closer to the source.

KID turned to glade at Chibi-san to warn him only to find that his apprentice had disappeared! _"Don't panic! Poker face!"_ He turned back to the old man, unable to do anything for his young apprentice. _"I'll just have to save him after I finish up here!"_

_Meanwhile_

Shinichi moved farther down the hall, holding a necklace and shining a light on it. He had planned to give Ran the necklace as a birthday gift before he had to leave. He could hear someone approaching. He switched off the flashlight and put the necklace back in a small black box.

A moment later, Chibi-san rounded the corner of the hallway. "H-Hello? Is there anybody th-there?" He asked. Shinichi waited for the small thief to move a little farther before coming out of hiding and blocking of the boy's only escape route.

"Hello, Chibi-san! It's nice to officially meet you." Chibi-san jumped before smiling.

"What are you talking about, KID? Why are you in that disguise again?" Then Chibi-san's big chibi blue eyes grew wide. "How d-did you get here before me!? Is this a new trick!? So c-cool!"

Shinichi sighed. "I'm not KID! My name is Cona…I mean, Shinichi Kudou. I'm a high school detective." Shinichi exhaled. _"I'm too used to introducing myself as Conan Edogawa! That was too close!"_

Chibi-san tilted his head slightly to the left, making his adorable levels rise! "Shinichi Kudou…I think I've heard that name before…Wait! I remember you!"

"Huh!?"

"Yeah! You save my life a few years ago! You w-were so cool! Because of you, I w-was able to become KID's apprentice!" Chibi-san gave Shinichi a big smile.

Shinichi stared at the small boy in front of him. He was almost too shocked to speak. Before he could respond properly, a new voice broke into their conversation. "Chibi-san!? Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't get distracted!?" Shinichi turned around quickly to see KID right behind him with his target in hand.

KID noticed Shinichi and lost his poker face for a split second. "I see that Tantei-san decided to show up, today! I'm glad that you got a chance to meet my young protegee. As much as I would love to stay and chat, we're a little bit behind schedule!" KID slipped something into Shinichi's pocket. "Come on, Chibi-san. Play time is over for today!"

"Okay! Bye Shin-kun! I really hope that we can meet again!" Chibi-san said happily as he gave the detective a big hug. Then, just like that, KID and Chibi-san were gone.

Shinichi reached into his pocket and took out the necklace that had been KID's target. "Wait...did he just call me 'Shin-kun'?" Shinichi smiled slightly before he clutched his chest. He somehow made it to the nearest restroom and locked himself in a stall. He shut his eyes as his body painfully began to shrink. A few minutes later, Conan exited the stall, wearing children's clothing. He looked at his watch and saw that if was 11:30. _"I was really hoping that it would last another half hour…all well."_ He took out the box with Ran's present and sighed. _"I guess that I could always leave it on her nightstand…"_

_Time Skip_

Haru looked down at the ground. He had walked to school early, not wanting to face Kaito. He was afraid to say anything to the phantom thief since he was sure that he messed up. He didn't want Kaito to be mad at him. _"W-What if he doesn't like me anymore!? Would w-we still be friends!? Wh-What am I gonna do!?"_ Without realizing it, Haru had started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Aoko asked. Haru wiped his tears away.

"I-I'm not crying! I'm an adult! Adults d-don't cry!" He mumbled childishly.

_"Oh my gosh! That's just too adorable!"_ Aoko had to restrain herself from hugging the chibi teen for being so cute! "Oh really? I always thought that real men weren't afraid to cry."

"R-Really!?" Haru looked up at her in disbelief. "It's really okay t-to cry?" Aoko nodded.

Before they could continue, Kaito joined them. "What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Haru's puffy red eyes. Haru looked down at the ground again.

Aoko glared at Kaito. "What did you do, Bakaito!?"

"Why is it suddenly my fault!?" Kaito yelled back.

"Because only you would make Haru this upset! He looks up to you for some reason! You're such an idiot!"

"Actually, i-it was my fault," Haru interrupted. "I m-messed up and d-didn't listen." He looked Kaito in the face, his own eyes glistening with new tears. "I'm r-really sorry Kaito! P-Please don't be mad at me!"

Kaito stared back at him before laughing. "I'm not mad at you! You're just a beginner so don't worry about it! It's my fault for not keeping a closer eye on you!" He made a bag of candy appear out of thin air. "Cheer up, Haru! Just learn from the mistake and don't make it again! Consider that a rule!" He handed Haru the bag of candy.

"What are you guys even talking about!?" Aoko questioned.

"Um…it w-was…uh…" Haru stammered. Kaito sighed.

"I was teaching Haru some more card tricks and some of the cards got bent. He ran off before I could tell him that I had more decks."

_"So he was crying over a deck of cards!?"_ Aoko thought. She looked at Haru, who was happily stuffing his face with candy. _"He's such a kid…but he's so cute!"_

_**Me: Still not the best chapter ever but pretty interesting! I might rewrite some parts of it later but I feel very accomplished!**_

_**Akako: Seriously, when are you going to put me back into the story!?**_

_**Me: I put you in last chapter!**_

_**Akako: I was only mentioned! That doesn't count!**_

_**Me: *ignoring Akako* Kaito! I'm pretty sure that I told everyone NOT to give Haru candy!**_

_**Kaito: He was so upset so I thought that it would cheer him up.**_

_**Me: I'm sure it did! But now I'm going to be up all night playing with him! He may not look it, but that kid is seriously good at board games!**_

_**Haru: Yep! Especially Candyland! It's m-my favorite board game!**_

_**Kaito: Why does that not surprise me.**_

_**Me: Thanks for reading everyone! Today was kinda a slow day so I am totally brain dead.**_

_**Haru: No! D-Don't die, KaitoPhantom1412's brain!**_

_**Kaito:…**_

_**Me: Anyway…If you have any ideas for future chapters, anything or anyone you want to see in the story, or anything you want to say to Haru, please make sure to review! Your reviews really do help me! We are really close to having 3,000 views so there will be a party when we get there! Thanks again!**_

_**Akako: I'm still here, you know!**_


End file.
